In Between
by Call me Squirtle
Summary: "If you're mine, I'm yours. If you're Not, you will be..." -Rating might change-
1. Chapter 1

**(c) To people that own stuff from here! ^^**

Pairing: Soul x Maka, and more to go~

**Setting: Now days Japan**

Rating: T! (Might change later)

**Summary: Well~ I haven't done on yet... :C Gomone... -shamefully walks away-**

Maka Albarn wasn't a person that could exactly blend in.

Her child-like pony tails prevented that, and her emerald eyes never fit in. She could usually never take a break in clothing, since she wasn't exactly… ahem... endolved, they didn't exactly clung to her figure like a glove, and that cause causing unwanted attention to drift towards her. She'd never been the one to wish for attention, nor the one to want to squeal and buy pink things.

She'd always been – to be honest – alone.

Before, she'd always been a polite, endearing, spirited child. That was before Kami and Spirit died. When they left her side, it was as though nothing else mattered. Sure, she continued to attend school, she paid attention to her health, and she made sure her appearance was appropriate for the public. At least once a week, she visited they're graves, and prayed for them at home at every chance she had.

...

...

Maka's eyes drifted from the window to the full room. Students were filing in, all laughing and talking and living their lives. Maka felt something twitch in her chest, probably her heart, she wasn't completely sure since she did not have the time to listen to it. She watched as Kirikou filed in, followed by Crona, and Liz with Patti attached to her side, as per usual. Students swarmed around them all, giggling and speaking with one another, all together in this perfect moment.

Maka felt bile rise up in her throat. The sight was truly sickening.

And then,

"Soul!"

You had to look up to see Soul 'Eater' Evans, even though he was not as tall as his longtime 'friend' Justin. Soul was smiling, as every morning, and that drew people in even more. His deep white locks were getting longer, falling over his dark eyes, his skin a healthy sun-bronzed. Usually, Maka wouldn't stare at him too long, but now she was dragging her eyes down his tall, tall form. He was strong for his age, only sixteen, and his satin, spiked hair brought out his tone of skin. He was handsome, she could see that, and he was open with his emotions.

Yet she could not see anything else there.

She glanced away before she could be caught staring.

Soul's red eyes flickered towards the girl in the back of the room – with bit blunt (yet beautiful) hair, soft disposition, and blunt mouth.

Maka Albarn.

His eyes paused, curiously, and then he turned to greet Hiro optimistically.

...

...

_Maka blinked her large eyes. _

_The three children in front of her smirked, "It's just a game, Maka." _

_Shifting on her small feet, Maka clasped her hands behind her back, "A-Are you sure? Mommy says playing too much can be dangerous." _

_"God, just go inside!" A girl shouted. Maka gasped as she felt hands on her back, shoving her inside the dark closet. She stumbled on her feet and the momentum knocked her straight into the wall, her head bursting into a daze. She gripped her head as she heard the laughter. _

_Somehow, she gathered her bearings and turned just in time to see large smirks on the children's faces. She whirled around, rushing towards the open door, but it slammed in her face. She almost ran into it, but her palms caught her, pressing against the wood. _

_It was pitch black and from outside, she could hear the laughter. _

_"P-please, let me out!" She cried vehemently, her heart increasing in speed._

_"Sorry, Maka-chan~" One of the girls sang, "It's the game. You have to stay in there for as long as you can." _

_The little girl spluttered, her fear beginning to skyrocket, "B-B-But—"_

_"Stop being such a baby," Another agreed – she thought it was the boy, "Where are your parents?" _

_Her eyes felt weird – stinging. "T-they're coming!" _

_"Sure," The first girl crooned sardonically, "You're a liar! A big fat liar!" _

_"I'm not!" She denied anxiously, shaking her head, "I'm not!" _

_"My Dad said you were lying. A liar. They aren't here anymore!" _

_"I'm not!" Maka shouted, the tears flowing freely now, "I'm not!" _

_"Sensei hasn't met them. My Dad hasn't met them. You're a liar, Maka-chan." _

_Digging her nails into the door, she continued to shake her head, "I'm not…I'm not…They're real! They're here!" _

"_Well they __**were**__"_

_"Stuuupid~ they're dead!"_

...

...

'It's about to rain, again.' Maka thought sourly. Silently, she tucked her chin even deeper in the warm, pink scarf around her neck. Her face felt cold, her entire body in fact. She watched as the 'walk' sign flashed onto the light and everyone began to cross the street – three girls that attended her school, a group of boys goofing around, a few men heading to work in their suits, and a handful of women shopping or dragging their child along.

When she felt the familiar sensation of eyes on her, Maka glanced up, only to see the group of girls avert their gazes and giggle to themselves. She stayed where she was, on the sidewalk, debating if she should even attend school today. She had forgotten her gloves at home and her coat had been rendered missing from her locker one day at school. Her hat and scarf were the only two things keeping her teeth from chattering.

The girls and boys merged groups and laughed all to themselves, caught up in their perfect moments as Maka watched. Disgruntled, she tightened her hands around her bag, which was resting on her lap. Her chest was beginning to hurt again and she felt that pang of loneliness. It seemed to never go away. As long as she'd been alone, she thought she would become accustomed to such a feeling, but it would not leave, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it.

Maybe school was a bad idea, she murmured internally. Just as she started to unlock her muscles, she heard;

"But how do I know if you're into girls, Soul? Huh? Huh?"

"Must you be so frank with it, Hiro-san?"

There was a laugh.

"You guys are so mean to me!"

Maka froze where she was. Reluctantly – subconsciously – her head turned and she caught the siting of white hair. He was taller than his two friends and vaguely she wondered why Justin was not there… His posture was lazily slouched and his bag was tucked against his side casually, the strap on his arm and hands in pockets, smirking at something else Hiro said. To her dismay, she felt her heart kick up a notch, playing a psycho rhythm that had her beyond irritated.

Stupid Evans.

Her frown deepened, a wrinkle working between her brows. She returned her attention in front of her, her back to them, watching as the lights flickered. Burying herself deeper in her scarf and hat, she cursed herself for being an idiot. Now she would have to wait for the 'walk' sign to come back on. She felt herself going deeper into her mind as they got closer.

"…For example: Girls give signs."

Kidd sounded amused, "And what are the signs, Hiro-san?"

"Skirts, of course!"

"Skirts?"

"Duh! Haven't you seen the skirts in our school?"

"Girls have to wear those, Hiro. It's the uniform."

"Yes, but skirts can be adjusted. When the skirt is right under the buttocks, we have a vixen. But when the skirt," Hiro drew his eyes in front of him and a sly smirk lit up his face, "Just as her," He pointed to the girl in front of the group, clearly from their school with the visible tan sweater and charcoal skirt uniform, "her skirt touches her thighs, but not the knees. She still holds her virtue while continuing to be a tease." And he lurched towards her.

Soul's eyebrows came together, "Hiro, don't—"

Too late.

Hiro's hand swiped under, a brief touch of the silky, right thigh and then the back of her skirt flew upwards, giving the three boys a clear view of her innocent white underwear.

"I am a genius!" Hiro exclaimed happily while his two friends watched in surprise. When his actions finally caught up to him, Hiro felt the familiar, nervous sweat drip onto his body, "I-I mean…"

"You idiot," Soul reprimanded sharply. Kidd glanced up curiously at his tone. Soul stepped forward, right beside the suddenly shaking Hiro. His eyebrows came together with slight concern – the girl was frozen, her skirt in its rightful place, and he could not identify her, "Hey. Are you alri—"

A sharp shriek erupted from her. Hiro cringed backwards, giving a squeak of fright. Soul blinked. The wind blew sharply and he was thoroughly shocked to see the pale-ash tresses, silky and well-taken-care-off, the bottoms buried within her white scarf. He blinked again, rapidly.

"I—"

With clumsy, yet quick movements, she whirled around. Soul flinched back at the ferocity in her hazel eyes, "Get away from me!" She moved again, it was too quick, and then he suddenly saw her bag sailing towards him.

_Wham!_

Kidd jerked in surprise, plucking one earplug from his ear. "Soul!" He rushed to his friend's side as the white-haired-teen fell backwards, staggered, and then promptly dropped onto his bottom.

Cupping a hand over his aching nose, Soul stared up at the girl in shock, "W-What the…?" Large emerald eyes glared down at him, filled with so much hatred, he wanted to flinch back again. Gritting her teeth together – and it somehow diverted his attention to her lips – she shouted,

"Ass-hole!"

And then she whirled back around and scrambled across the street. There were a few honks, cars screeched to a halt, and some curses flying from drivers' lips. It wasn't long before she vanished.

Hiro was still shuddering, "D-Did you see that?!"

With a gentle smile, Kidd took the bag from Soul's lap, who continued to sit prone on the ground. Digging into it, he came up with her name, "Albarn Maka."

Hiro nearly screamed, "The Albarn Maka?!"

"Oh, Hiro-san, you and your theatrics. You almost got out Soul murdered."

"S-S-Shut up!"

Soul merely stared in front of him, hoping to get one more glimpse at the girl, but alas, she was gone.

Maka Albarn.

"I'll remember that…"

Kidd and Hiro glanced at him in unison, confused, shared a look and shrugged.

...

...

"Maka Albarn?" Elizabeth 'Liz' Thompson tilted her head, grimacing up at her tall, longtime friend. "Why do you want to learn about her?"

The younger sister,- Patricia 'Patti' Thompson was equally curious, "Did something happen?"

Holding up the bag, Soul said, "She left her bag—"

"She threw her bag," Kidd butted in pleasantly.

Soul frowned softly as Liz crooked a brow, "She did what?"

"It really doesn't matter," Soul said, shaking his head, "Do you know where she is?"

Patty cocked her head to the side and pouted, "I don't even speak to her."

"Me neither," chimed in Liz, crossing her arms over her chest.

Soul's eyes narrowed subtly and he tightened his hand around the bag.

...

...

"Albarn-san! ~" The teacher called lightheartedly. The petite girl turned, albeit reluctantly. Marie-sensei grinned impishly at her, hands folded in front of her on the oak desk. The rest of the class filed out, officially done with the day.

"Marie-sensei, please don't call me that." She said, though she couldn't hold the usual venom in her voice.

The teacher waved a dismissive hand at her, "Yeah, yeah… Oh, I have a favor to ask of you." Her smile widened until a dimple appeared in her left cheek, "Will you do it for me?"

Maka blinked and then took a conscious step back, "That depends. What is it?"

"Nothing too bad, Albarn-chan," Marie shuffled a couple of papers on her desk, "I just need a few things taken somewhere." Handing her the papers, Marie stared up at the girl as she looked them over.

"This is the homework," Maka observed before returning her attention to the woman, "I don't have time for this, sensei. I have to study—"

"You study all the time, Maka-chan," the blonde beauty cut in.

Maka's stomach churned. That was true. Ever since the death of her parents, she'd been buried within her books. There was no time for socialism and friends and parties. She had a legacy to live up to after all. Her parents were good people, both teachers, pretty good ones to be exact, and she intended to carry on for them. Frowning, she tightened her grip around the papers.

"Where is it?"

"That's the spirit!" Marie beamed

...

...

It turned out the street was only a few blocks away. As she continued down the sidewalk, deep in thought, she recalled that she didn't have her bag. In fact, she hadn't had it all day. That brought a frown to her face. This morning, she could distinctly remember throwing it in Soul's face before running off. Crossing her arms over her chest, she huffed. Maybe that would teach him from being a pervert.

Cheeks warm, she stared down at the small piece of paper in her hand. She did not pause as she walked into the music instruments store, ignoring the sign that clearly stated who it belonged to. She wondered whose parents owned the shop, and hoped she could just get this over with so she could hurry home and study. The place was nicely decorated –white walls with black shadows of the instruments painted on them connected by some music sheet, different colored instruments that definitely attracted an eye were on display to lounge on, hard wood mahogany floors, and the room was unexpectedly interesting, a kind of place you would like to stay and hang out in.

Walking towards the counter, she licked her lips. No one was there. She could feel the aggravation growing as she waited for at least five minutes. Her jade eyes found the bell a second later and she quickly reached for it.

_Bang!_

She jerked back in surprise as the door on the side of the counter suddenly whirled open. It slammed against the wall, probably creating a hole, and two tangled figures barreled out. Flabbergasted, she watched as the men wrestled with each other, struggling to gain strength over the other. Finally, the slightly thinner male landed on top, holding his fist high over the other's head.

"Just admit it, little brother. You are hoping for a girl to stop by. Maybe Liz-chan or Patti-chan. No matter what, you are really a perverted teenager. If you just confess, I will leave you alone." The brother– apparently – murmured quite somberly, but with a small smirk on his face.

"No!" the younger male shot back, balling his hands in his (probably) twin's shirt to jerk him back and forth, "I'm not a pervert!"

Instantly, Maka recognized the voice. How could she not? The bleached-like white spikes were noticeable, and so was the hard, long body. The sliver of sun-bronzed skin at his back from his shirt riding up caused Maka to grind her teeth.

"Admit it, admit it, admit it…" The elder male cut himself off, eyes widening as they fell on the girl, "Huh?"

Soul's frown deepened and he turned his head curiously. Imagine how surprised he was when he saw the petite teenager standing just a couple feet away. She bristled at his gaze and her insides suddenly felt warm.

"…You…" Soul muttered. He stood in one fluid motion and a foot went in her direction.

She took a quick step back, placing a hand in front of her, "Stay where you are, Evans." He frowned at her tone. Lowering her head, she whipped her hand out to reveal the sheets of paper. "You missed first period's homework. I came to bring it to you for Marie-sensei."

He blinked.

The brother (whom surprisingly looks a lot like his little brother) blinked.

Maka merely stared back. When it was silent for more than a few moments, she felt that familiar irritation. "Are you going to take it or what?"

At that, the taller brother suddenly sprung from the floor. "Who is this? Eh? Eh?" He stepped forward before Soul could reply and took her outstretched hand. Maka started. He shook her hand tightly, crunching up the papers in the progress. "Nice to meet you, young lady, I am Wes Evans!"

Maka gazed at him, "Another Evans?"

Tips of his lips flew up, "Yeah. Isn't it the best?"

She decided not to answer that. She could still feel Soul staring at her. Yanking her palm from his, she gave him the crumbled up papers. "I have to go." She turned in the other direction, towards the door, and when she felt the cool evening's air, she breathed out slowly. For some odd reason, the air had been suffocating in there.

She lifted a foot, prepared to leave, but she heard,

"Hey."

Her heart lurched unevenly. Without her consent, her body turned around. Before she could even register who it was, a bag was shoved into her face – her bag, to be specific. Her eyes grew larger on her face and she glanced up to see Soul. He held her bag out at arms' length, regarding her with his deep red eyes.

"This is yours, right?"

Indeed, it was. Carefully, she glanced down at it. It seemed safe enough – nothing was drawn on it and it appeared in mint condition. Slowly, she raised her hand and took it, careful not to touch him in the process.

"Thank you…I guess." She murmured unwillingly.

He dropped his arm to his side, a smile appearing on his face, "You have a great arm, Maka."

She started at her name. How did he know it? It wasn't as though she spoke to him or even made her presence known in the classroom. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she pressed her lips together firmly. "I see," she said vaguely, "I have to go." She turned away from him and took a few steps away only for him to call out to her again.

"You aren't going to apologize?" He asked and she glanced over her shoulder to see him staring at her curiously, tilting his head to the side.

Her voice sounded hard when it came out, "Why would I? All perverts should be taught a lesson."

He blinked, "Yeah. I guess. But I'm not a pervert."

Gnashing her teeth together, she tried to fight down the maddening warmth in her cheeks, "You flipped up my skirt! I think that qualifies you as a pervert."

"That wasn't me!" He protested.

She took in a deep breath to calm herself, "I don't have time for your excuses. I'm leaving." She turned back around, ignoring him when he called her name again. It wasn't long until she turned a corner and couldn't hear him anymore.

'Much better, she thought silently, now I can go study.'

...

...

_A tender hand cupped her cheek. _

_Maka glanced upwards and then away. _

_"Oh, c'mon, Maka-chan. I'm still here, aren't I?" _

_"Aunt Blair…" _

_The tawny eyes sparkled at the title. Kneeling down to face the child properly, Blair smiled softly, "Yes?" _

_"Where are they?" The large emerald gaze stared up at her, demanding an answer. The aunt was taken aback, the smile vanishing from her face. With practiced patience, she lowered her voice. _

_"T-they went on a long trip, Maka-chan." She supplied gently, releasing the girl's soft cheek. _

_Maka did not even bat an eyelash, "When are they coming back?"_

_Maka bit her bottom lip and averted her gaze, growing uncomfortable, "Maka -chan—"_

_"When?" Maka questioned again, her tone harder than before. "And why didn't they take me along?" Blair opened her mouth to reply, but the girl continued, "Why is the trip in the ground? Why are they all the way down there all alone? Why they you put them in a box? Why wouldn't they wake up? What did they do? What did you do?" Her voice was growing thicker and Blair watched as the child blinked rapidly, pushing back the tears, "You can't take them away! You can't just—"_

_"Maka," She lifted a hand again, attempting to push the thick bangs from her small face, but the redhead reeled backwards, the tears finally breaking free. _

_"No," she hissed, "I hate you." _

_Blair simply watched._

...

...

"I'm home," Maka said as she entered the house. She closed the door behind her and slipped off her shoes, setting them neatly in the corner. Right on cue, there was the thumping off feet rushing towards her and she glanced up to see the kitchen door throttle open and slam against the wall.

"Maka ~ YAY!" Large breasts were suddenly in her face. She was accustomed to this, so she stayed still as the woman gushed about her day, squeezing the life out of the petite teen. This was something that Maka found endearing, but also annoying. Her 'Aunt' Blair had always been a lovely woman, both in looks and personality, and she'd always been there for her when no one else was. "I missed you!"

When she finally released the teenager, Maka took in a deep breath, "You're going to kill me one day."

Blair just smiled widely, her eyes sparkling, "You would still be cute!"

Maka blinked and glanced away. Her aunt had always found her loveable, whether it be when she was a child or at any moment of the day. As usual, Maka found that blush in her cheeks rising at the compliment. Giving a huff, she muttered under her breath, "I'm going to go take a bath."

As she climbed the stairs, Blair called teasingly, "Can I come too~?"

"NO!" Maka's face was the color of a tomato by time she made it to the top. She passed by Blair's room, and the linen closet. When she passed the familiar dark room, she felt that pang in her chest, making her body feel heavier than it usually was. It wasn't long until she was in the bath, the steam rising around her, and she brought her knees to her chest.

The world seemed to move slower when she was alone. It was easier to think that way though. Her eyes tightened a fraction when she thought of soul Evans . He'd given her the bag – usually she would expect paint on it, or her things missing, but instead, it was in top shape and nothing appeared to be gone. Why? He did not know her, he did not speak to her. In fact, he was one of the most popular boys in school – teams and clubs begging for his help, girls swooning whenever he cracked that bright grin or said hello, and he was most definitely very handsome. He must've been kind also, giving her that striking smile and giving over the bag.

_"This is yours, right?"_

She blinked and shook her head rapidly. Dipping her chin and mouth into the hot water, she tried to block the thoughts. What was she thinking? Especially at a time like this! So many tests were coming up, so many things to study, so much to do. She cursed lowly, causing bubbles to pop in the water.

He's stupid. Everyone's stupid.

When she finished her bath, she brushed her teeth and splashed her face. Securing her hair up in a messy bun, she walked downstairs, white towel over her damp head, and found a bottle of water in the fridge. Her aunt was in the other room, the den, and probably eating her dinner.

She took a swig of her drink and closed her eyes. Just ignore him. He's nothing to worry over.

This way Albarn Maka would be able to focus.

...

...

Placing her shoes in her locker, she slipped on the brown shoes and then stood up straight. Maka rubbed a hand across her right eye and fought back a yawn. She'd been up late last night studying. The formula was difficult to remember with all the English and Science shoved into her brain.

"Yo! Evans!"

"Good morning, Evans-kun~!"

"Wassup,Soul!"

"Hello, Soul-senpai!"

"M-M-Morning, Soul-kun!"

Maka's mood worsened. Glancing over her shoulder, she watched as the crowd circled around the tall white-haired male. He was smiling warmly and bumped fists with another student. A few girls squealed when he greeted them kindly, eyes were surprisingly soft. She was utterly repulsed as she watched them swarm around him like bees after honey. Turning back towards her locker, she closed it, ignoring the three white hate-letters that fell from it in the process. As she turned away, she distinctly heard a footstep headed in her direction.

"Oh! Good morning, Maka!"

Her heart stopped. Slowly, she glanced backwards, over her shoulder again, and was extremely shocked to see Soul, who'd stepped away from the crowd, raising his hand at her to wave, a bright grin on his handsome face. She had to blink a few times to get her brain to work as the mob of students turned curiously and stared.

Maka heart lurched into a frantic beat. Soul continued to smile at her, as though this was totally, completely, otherworldly normal. Shooting him the best glare she could muster, she turned away and stalked down the hall determinedly.

She could already hear the murmurs behind her as her heart did another strange quiver.

She would not allow her focus to waver. When she made it to homeroom, others were there, laughing and talking all together. She shook her head, trying to push away the peculiar feeling in her chest. And just because he damn waved at her! She glared silently at her desk in front of her before she clenched her fists.

What the hell is he trying to do? She thought venomously, As if we're friends. That idiot.

"U-Um…"

Maka blinked and glanced up, surprised. She had expected to see a teacher, but instead, there stood Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, wide ocean blue eyes gazing at her warily. She was than Maka by a whole head, full hips, ample breasts, and long black hair tied into a high pony-tail.

Maka tried to rearrange her features, tried to fix a polite smile on her face, but she was sure it came out as a grimace, "Nakatsukasa -san, can I help you?" She said politely – bluntly.

Tsubaki's mouth opened and closed rapidly, "I-I…"

Maka simply watched her.

"She needs help with her damn studies," Said another voice. Maka glanced up and she took in the tall man behind her. He was obviously a student, maybe a grade up, and a menacing scowl on his face. His hair was messily tossed over his head, a hint of silver, and he had a piercing on his left ear and small lobe. He stood behind the girl, arms crossed over his strong chest, and appeared almost defensive of her, glaring at anyone who stared too long. His scowl deepened as he watched Maka, who didn't appear fazed by his demeanor.

"R-Ragnarok! I said I could do this on my own!" The girl grumbled and whined. Maka frowned at her. She was rather shy for her supposed age.

Ragnarok – she was guessing that was his name – rolled his dark eyes, "Just hurry up and get over with it. I need coffee to wake up."

"O-okay, okay! Just let me do this please!" Tsubaki blushed, but there was a clear glimpse of determination in her eyes.

A vein throbbed on his temple, "Just hurry up, dammit!"

This time she just bowed her down lower "I am, I am, I am! This is hard!"

He shook his fist at her, "I'm gonna kill you one of these days," Slowly, he released a breath and returned his attention back to Maka as Tsubaki blushed even deeper, "She was gonna ask if you could help her with her studies."

Maka stared up at him, "Why would I do that?" She asked, deadpan.

Tsubaki's faint smile fell down as Ragnarok sighed again, "Yer one of the smartest girls in this place, right? Teach her somethin'."

Slowly, Maka glanced over at Tsubaki, who had her hands together as though to beg, her eyes shining. Directly, emotionlessly, Maka said, "I refuse," and took her seat.

Tsubaki almost broke out in tears and Ragnarok dodged out of the way as they sprang from her eyes in blue waterfalls. Quickly, he shouted to Maka, "Hey, now! You can't deny her so damn fast!"

Maka frowned softly, "I can't tutor her. It'll interrupt my studies."

"I-it's okay, I understand!" Tsubaki said sadly.

"She already is," Maka stated, " the lowest in the class."

A dark, dreary aura surrounded the saddened girl.

Ragnarok gritted his teeth, "She'll try her damn best then!"

Maka returned her attention to him, "I told you, I can't…" She trailed off, frowning when she felt another pang in her chest. That familiar loneliness again. She sighed a bit, her lids lowering as she watched the girl beg and plead. Maybe – maybe – this was some kind of sign. Licking her lips a bit nervously, she tried not to deny her again, harshly. "I suppose…I can…try." It almost hurt to get those words out.

"R-REALLY?!" Tsubaki's head jerked up and her mouth formed a slight 'o'. Maka cringed away.

Ragnarok rolled his eyes, "Don't get too excited. She could change her mind," and under his breath, he added, "I would…"

"W-what!? Why? Ragnarok-san! I know you wouldn't do that, because inside you are really nice person!" Tsubaki put both of her hands on her left breast and smiled gently.

"Stop calling me that!"

For some reason, Maka knew she would regret this.

...

...

_Blair smiled down at her. _

_"This is little Maka, huh?" The teacher crouched down in front of her, a gentle smile on her lips, "Hello, I'm your new sensei. Welcome to my class." _

_Maka merely stared at her with flat honey eyes, "Nice to meet you." She bowed politely. Surprised, the teacher glanced up at the busty woman, who was shifting nervously, playing with her nimble fingers. _

_"Well, nice to meet you, too. Um, how about you play inside with the other children?" The teacher suggested, continuing to smile, yet forced, "Okay?" _

_Slowly, Maka released her auntie's skirt and walked forward, through the door without a backward glance. The teacher retuned her attention to Blair, crooking up a brow. "Well?" The Purple-head asked anxiously. _

_"She's…cute." The teacher murmured, shrugging helplessly. _

_Blair's yellow eyes sharpened, "Not that. What do you think of her?" _

_"Albarn -san," the teacher shook her head, "you know the answer to that. Was it really a good idea to bring her here? Her parents only passed away a month ago." _

_"She's always been like that, though," Blair sighed softly and rubbed her temples, "She's a loner and independent. I didn't force her to come. She came on her own." _

_Both glanced over their shoulders, watching as the girl settled into the corner and built the blocks together. No one noticed as she distinctly spelled out 'M-O-M-M-Y and D-A-D-DY' before she knocked all the letters down with a sharp look in her eye. _

…

Maka stood in front of the mirror, repositioning her loose, tan sweater. Her skirt was a hopeless cause – it was uncomfortably short and barely reached her upper thighs. She didn't understand how it could possibly be appropriate for school.

The bell rang, telling her class was soon and she made sure all her notebooks were in her bag before turning to the stall, closing the door behind her. She grabbed her math textbook, flipping through the pages until she found the correct formula. She would try to grasp it before class started. It wasn't long until the door opened again and two girls stepped inside.

"Did you bring it?"

Maka closed her textbook and her eyes landed in the crack between the door and lock, watching the two girls speak with each other.

"Yep!" The second girl handed her friend a small tube –Maka guessed was lip-gloss. The first eagerly took it, smeared it over her mouth, and giggled. "Didn't I tell you?"

"It sparkles~!"

Maka's eyebrow subtly twitched. She quickly claimed this would be a senseless conversation and prepared to leave.

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

Another gossip, Maka shook her head.

"About Soul-kun," the first exclaimed, "He said hello to Albarn Maka today!"

The ash-blonde stilled.

"Eeeehh?" The second gasped in shock. "Are you serious?"

The other nodded vehemently, "Positive. I was there and he was smiling at me and then all of a sudden, he started waving at that Inoue girl, calling her by her first name and everything!"

The second girl tilted her head to the side, "Are they friends?"

"As if! She's a freak, Mizune! Soul-kun was probably just being nice. You know he can't help being kind to people, even if they're strange."

Slowly, Maka pulled her knees to her chest, crushing them to her chest.

"But, Eruka, don't you think it's a little weird for him to start now?" The smaller girl suddenly gasped, "Do you think they're together?!"

"No way!" Eruka shook her head, her long hair flopping about, "Soul -kun is waaay over her standards. She should just keep her head in the books like she's been doing since she got here."

Mizune grinned, "Study-bug, huh?"

"I would prefer to call her a freak."

The two cackled. It wasn't long before they changed subjects, fixed their appearances, and left. The door slammed shut behind them.

It was quiet.

It wasn't until five minutes later Maka moved. She hadn't realized she was shaking.

…

…

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Yer' gonna scare her away, dammit!"

Maka watched blandly as Ragnarok held unusually cheerful and energetic Tsubaki by her wrist. She was beaming happily at Maka, Ragnarok scowling, and they all got looks from people in the quiet library. Maka allowed a sigh to tumble from her lips as she closed her eyes.

"Fine, let's get this over with."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Maka-san!"

"Damn it! Settle down a bit!"

Maka felt her patience wear thin, "Both of you be quiet!" She hissed over her shoulder. Instantly, she clamped her mouth shut. Ragnarok and Tsubaki casted her confused looks. "I-I mean…"

"Well, well, well, looks like she has some guts after all." Ragnarok commented with a sly smirk.

Maka was quiet.

...

...

"Again, thank you, Maka-chan!"

Maka glanced up, startled. Tsubaki paused from her walking and Ragnarok arched a curious brow. Tsubaki dug her foot into the ground, "O-Or I can call you something else. More polite or—"

"No." Maka murmured, startling her. Shaking her head softly, Maka repeated, "No. It's fine. "

Tsubaki's eyes widened, "R-Really?" She nearly squealed, "When I see you, Maka-chan, you look really pretty, but indifferent. But I bet when someone gets to know you, you're fantastic!"

Ragnarok placed a hand on his hip, "Shaddup. She tutored you. There's no reason to think you made a friend out of it. Let's go."

"I-I know! B-but… "Tsubaki blushed.

He literally shook from anger, "Shaddup, dammit!"

There was a giggle.

Tsubaki just gaped and Ragnarok eyes eyes widened.

Maka was laughing. A small smile was on her face, her eyes softer than usual, her expression, for once, not expressionless, and the wind blew, causing her hair to stand out even more, her silky hair flew with the wind around her head.

"Eh?" Tsubaki leaned closer, shocked.

Maka's bland expression returned, "What?"

"You…smiled…" Ragnarok grimaced deeply, staring at her.

Maka took a step back from the two, "Yes. So? It was amusing."

In reply, Ragnarok crossed his arms over his chest, "Ch. Whatever. I'm outta here." Tsubaki and Maka watched as he walked away, his long legs swallowing up the ground quickly, from far away, he actually looked like a strange pair of scissors.

Tsubaki blinked a few times to break from her stupor, "I should go before he leaves me behind, he's my ride," She scooped up her bag and glanced back at Maka, "Thanks again, Maka-chan! I have a feeling we'll be great friends!" She waved before continuing across the street and yelled after Ragnarok, "R-Ragnarok-san! Wait for me!"

Maka raised a hand, moving it back and forth a bit, before she allowed it to fall limply to her side, "Friends…?"

It sounded nice coming from her lips and another smile caused people on the sidewalk to cast her double-takes in awe.

...

...

"I'm home."

"Ma-ka-cha-n~!"

"Agh!"

The two women fell to the ground together; Maka was squished under her busty aunt. As the older woman squeezed her closer, she flushed a deep red.

"Get off—"

"You're late! Where were you? Were you on a date? Was it fun? Is he nice? When do I get to meet him?"

Her eyes grew larger, "B-Blair!-"

"Or is it a girl? Well, I guess it doesn't matter. But don't you think all those years of practicing with cucumbers were a waste? Or maybe—"

"Gah! Could we not talk about that? I did NOT do anything like it!"

"Oooh~ Look at that blush! It makes me wanna kiss you!"

"No!"

"Smoochie, smoochie~!"

And Maka laughed as Blair smothered her cheek. Quickly, the purple-haired woman peeled back, eyes wide, and stared down at the girl in surprise. She was smiling, her eyes closed, cheeks pink, and appeared brighter than she'd ever seen.

Cocking her head to the side, she watched, mystified as Maka opened her eyes and wiped her face clean, "What?"

She slid a hand on her forehead, "Are you feeling alright?"

Maka slapped her hand away, "I'm fine." She sat up, huffing as Blair straddled her lap.

Blinking innocently, the busty woman said, "You look different."

"I feel different." Timidly, the teen with jade eyes glanced up at her, "Is that bad?"

"No!" Maka raised a brow at her rushed answer, "I-I mean, it's good. It's really, really good." And she embraced her again, tugging her close to her.

'Kami, Spirit,' Blair thought tenderly,' I think it may finally be starting. '

**Oky, oky! I know it might be bad, but it's just my first story, I'll get better! Just please tell me what you think, if you have any conserns or questions just P.M. me, I'll answer C:**

-Love, Sqirtle!


	2. Chapter 2

…

…

"Maaaakaa -chaaan~"

Curiously, Maka glanced over her shoulder to see a beaming Tsubaki. She was rushing towards her, hand in air, eyes bright. Closing her locker door, she turned towards the brunette, "Yes, Nakatsukasa-san?"

Tsubaki almost trusted a paper in her face, "I passed! I passed~!"

Ragnarok was behind her, scowling, "Barely."

"H-hey!"

Maka took the paper from her hand and glanced over it. There were a lot of circled wrong answers, but on the top she had gotten an average score, right on the brink of failing. But she couldn't help it, she gave a small smile. "Good job."

Tsubaki beamed even more, "You really think so?"

"Yes."

"And it's all thanks to you, Maka -chan. Thank you, thank you, thank you~!" She bowed repeatedly, energetically.

"You're welcome, Nakatsukasa-san." Maka replied softly.

"No, no!" She pointed to her small face, "Call me Tsubaki-chan! Or even Tsu-chan! I-if you'd like!"

Sweat-dropping, Maka stared at her, deadpan, "Do I have to?"

"Yep! " Tsubaki nodded vehemently. "Well… At least if you'd like to… I like that nickname, but Ragnarok never calls me it."

"Because it's stupid," The pierced man retorted brusquely.

"Ragnarok! She cried back.

Maka watched as they argued back and forth, causing students in the hallway to cast them inquisitive glances. But she could feel something strange in her chest – warmth. She'd never had many friends before, and whenever she did, she was much younger and couldn't remember their names or faces. Ever since entering middle school, she'd stayed away from any kind of human contact and kept her nose in the books. None of this was familiar to her – the nicknames and the friendly arguing ("Shut up, stupid!" or not) and the familiarity with one another. It was rather strange.

"I'm going to class," She murmured, trying to shake off the thoughts.

"Bye-bye, Maka-chan!" Tsubaki said brightly.

"See ya," Ragnarok muttered.

Maka nodded at them and then turned and walked away.

Strange indeed.

…

…

_She paced the floor. _

'_Where is she?'_

_She glanced at the clock. It read 5:21. _

'_Where is she?'_

_She heard the doorknob turn, the door open, and close and then nothing. Maka was out of the kitchen before she knew it, and she watched as the pink, colorful book bag hit the floor. _

_The next thing she saw was scraped knees, dirty skirt, bruised arms, and her eyes finally fell on the girl, large eyes flat of any emotion, expression dispirited, and an excuse for a book clutched to her chest._

_Blair gasped, reeling backwards, nearly toppling over. She stared at her niece and Maka stared back. It wasn't long before a sound between a gasp and a sob broke through the violet-haired woman's throat. Quickly, she rushed over to the girl, stooping down and placed her hands on her delicate shoulders. _

_"Oh! My goodness! M-Maka, what—"_

_"They called me a freak," Maka murmured blankly. Slowly, she raised a hand to her head, touching the choppy, short locks, "And that I'll always be one." _

_Blair felt the tears fill her eyes and Maka dropped her arm back to her side as the woman hunched over, a shaky sigh tumbling from her lips. _

_"Auntie Blair," she said and the blonde was forced to face her, "When are Mama and Papa coming back?" _

…

…

Maka had felt eyes on her through class. She had thought it was Tsubaki – who had become attached to the girl rather quickly – but it wasn't. She glanced up, honestly curious, and then looked away quickly, almost giving herself whiplash.

It was damn Soul Evans.

She glared out the window beside her, pointedly ignoring the gaze digging in her back.

The bell rung only seconds later and she was the first person up. Digging her hand into her bag, she stuffed things inside and glanced out the window again. It was raining, and she knew she would be soaked if she went home now – she didn't bring an umbrella.

"Are you going home, Maka?"

She jumped at the deep, familiar voice. Glancing over her shoulder, she gasped sharply. He was closer than she'd thought. His eyes were warm, a smile on his face, and the bag tucked against his side, hands deep in pockets.

Quickly, she wiped her face of any emotion, "It's none of your concern."

He frowned a bit, "Are you still mad at me?"

She jerked again, surprised. She thought he'd forgotten about that entire exchange – or she'd hoped. Taking a large step back, she glared up at him, "I'm leaving." She turned on her heel, away from him. Before he could get any closer to her, a group of boys crowded around him, laughing and asking him questions almost instantly.

"Maka –chan?" Tsubaki was outside the classroom, tugging Ragnarok (who probably was about to pick a fight with someone) along by his shirt, "Are you staying behind?"

Maka nodded, "I have to study."

Ragnarok forgot about a laughing guy few feet away crooked a brow, "Again?"

"It's important," she insisted.

"Whatever," he let it drop.

"R-Ragnarok-san! Don't be so rude ," She ignored his indignant hollering, "Maka -chan, I wanted to ask for your cell phone number."

Maka blinked, "Cell phone…?"

"You're so cute~!" Tsubaki forgot her shyness for a second and squealed.

Ragnarok rolled his eyes, "I told you she wouldn't know what it was."

"I do," Maka murmured, "A device that converts acoustic vibrations to electrical signals in order to transmit sound, typically voices, over a distance using wire or radio. Cell phones are the most recent and profligately used transmitters in the world, besides television." She said, deadpan.

Tsubaki and Ragnarok blinked before the taller girl cried, "You are sooo smart, Maka-chan!"

"More like a damn computer," Ragnarok said, but he couldn't hold the awe in his tone.

"Well, do you have a cell, Maka-chan?" Tsubaki pried, large, sapphire eyes staring at her expectantly.

"Yes," Maka reached into her purse, pulling out the small, purple flip phone. It wasn't anything special, and it only had a couple of numbers on it: Blair, other relatives, and home. Tsubaki was quick to switch numbers with her and Maka placed it back in her bag as Tsubaki smiled. "Please refrain from calling me after ten, Tsubaki-chan."

"Hai~"

"You talk damn weird." Ragnarok muttered.

Maka cocked her head to the side, a lock of vibrant hair falling over her shoulder, "I talk weird?"

An uncharacteristic blush appeared on muscular male's cheeks, "Dammit! I-I don't know! And don't look at me like that!"

Maka appeared even more confused, "Like what?"

"I'm fucking leaving!" Ragnarok suddenly whirled around and scrambled down the hallway.

Tsubaki giggled, "It's alright. Ragnarok always freaks out around cute girls."

Maka grimaced, "Cute girls…?"

"Oh, well," Tsubaki shrugged, "I'm gotta go! Bye-bye, Maka-chan~!" And she scurried down the hallway.

Maka waved a limp hand at her before she dropped it to her side. It was still strange – having people to talk to besides Blair. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and heaved her bag higher on her shoulder. When she glanced over her shoulder, she saw the a group of girls crowded behind her, whispering to themselves, throwing her glances.

Blatantly, she ignored it and continued to the library.

…

…

She scribbled the answer quickly on the page, ignoring her sloppy scrawl as she went to the next question. She needed to finish her English and then she would start on Geometry. She was ridiculously fast whenever it came to English, but she would slow down on Math. It was harder than it appeared.

Working in the back of the library was easier, especially without all the distractions and such. She could work diligently without whispers of her appearance or gapes at her speed. She sat in her favorite spot, right next to the open window, the white curtains fluttering about. It was raining, so it dripped against the sill and she enjoyed the heady smell.

As she began the last sentence, she followed it, grasped it quickly, and wrote down her answer. Right when she was on the last letter, there was a large shadow over her. Her pencil lead snapped.

"Maka. Yo."

She turned her head and was thoroughly flabbergasted to see Soul Evans there. He was standing in the window, crouched on the window sill, perched perfectly yet dangerously. His bright spikes were soaked, falling over red orbs. His tan sweater was removed, revealing the white button-up underneath and he'd opened that, exposing the red t-shirt. He stared at her with innocent curiosity, a light frown on his face.

Angrily, Maka glared at him, "What are you doing?!" She hissed.

He blinked, "I was looking for you."

She balled her hands into fists, "You found me. Go away." And returned her attention to her work, finishing the problem and tucking it into a folder neatly. She yanked out her Math book and flipped to the page.

Soul watched her for a few moments before he hopped down from the window. Maka watched him from the corner of her eye as he sat down, placing his book bag beside him. When he caught her looking, he grinned brightly and she averted her gaze, returning to her homework.

What is his problem?

"Hey, Maka,"

She glanced up without her consent and watched as he stared at her, his eyes interested.

"What?"

"You're always studying, ya know?" He said.

She dropped her pencil. How in the hell did he know that? This was getting weirder and weirder by the second. She did not talk to him, she did not speak to him, and since last week, that was the first time she'd ever communicated with him.

She did not reply, but instead stared at him.

"You're the top of the class, too."

"That's what I've been aiming for."

He grinned, "All teachers say you're really smart."

"You've asked the teachers about me?"

He nodded, as though this was completely normal. "I wanted to know more about you. No one else said they knew you very well." He tilted his head to the side. She stayed quiet. "You don't mind if I stay here, do you?"

She frowned. Of course she did. His presence was not only annoying, but also overwhelming. His skin was still wet, little droplets sticking to the sun-bronzed flesh and wiry muscles. He gazed at her, a gentle smile on his face, his eyes friendly. She scrunched up her nose, wrinkling the delicate skin before turning her face away.

"I don't care what you do." She murmured quietly.

He grinned again, nearly blinding her, "Great! I'll just wait for you to finish then." He folded his arms on the table, and rested his chin them. She blinked in surprise as he made himself comfortable.

She tried to ignore the rising heat in her cheeks and the way her stomach twisted. Licking her lips, she returned her attention to her work, but found it much harder to concentrate. By time she made it to the third problem, her palms were sweating. With an agitated huff, she hopped up from her seat and gathered her things.

Soul's head popped up, "Are we leaving?"

"I'm leaving," she corrected him. She walked past him, towards the front, and she distinctly heard him following her. Students stared as the two left the library.

…

…

The rain had stopped at some point and now it was just humid air afterwards. She walked and he followed beside her, as if this was an everyday thing. But Maka couldn't help but think that she felt less lonely with him there, much to her dismay.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Maka's head shot up just before she ran face-first into his chest. She gasped, nearly choking, and that was a mistake because she got a whiff of his scent. She almost screamed, but flailed instead, in a panic, and then hopped backwards.

"Stay at a least five foot radius from me, Evans!" She ordered, her voice higher than normal. There was that weird pang in her chest, the fast beating of her own stupid heart. She glared up at him as he watched her curiously, her eyes narrowed.

"That's pretty far away," he mused, almost to himself. She continued to glare up at him silently, trying to push down the annoying blush in her cheeks.

"Shut up!" She'd never used such vulgar language to anyone she was unfamiliar with, but he made her…she couldn't even find the proper word! He jerked, surprised, "I'm going home!" She stalked past him, but he was behind her, his long legs swallowing up the distance between them.

"Do you like karaoke?" He asked.

"No."

He blinked, "You don't? Girls usually like that kind of stuff."

She did not reply.

"Do you like cake?"

"I hate sweets." A part of her wondered why she was even answering him. Was it because she wanted him to leave or she wished for a challenge? Whichever one, it didn't make it anymore less confusing. It was quiet for a moment and then Soul asked,

"Why are your tests scores always the highest?"

Her agitation went up, but so did her heart rate. Since when did he pay attention to her scores? "Because I study."

He was quiet again, "You're always studying."

"…"

"Why do you always try your best?"

She blinked at the question before pausing. She heard him stop as well. As she turned to him, she locked eyes with him, "Because there is no point if you are not giving it your all."

He stared down at her. She stared back.

There was a gentle breeze that tangled her hair around her small face and she reached up a hand to tuck a stubborn lock behind her ear. It was silent and a strange, vague look passed over his face before it was gone, and resolve replaced it. She ignored him, nearly rolling her eyes, "I have to g—"

"You're right."

Maka reeled back when he took a large step closer to her, swallowing up the distance between them. He caught her shoulder and she could feel the heat through her tan sweater.

And then he leaned down and kissed her.

...

...

**Sooo? What did you think? I updated because someone just encouraged me with a PM :D So thank her! And about this chap, I think... I don't even know, You'll have to tell me if you liked it! At fist I tough that making Tsubaki and Ragy best friends wasn't a good idea, but now I started to like it! Soo yea! That's pretty much it! Oh! And I decided to make chapters shorter, so I could update faster! (:  
Pleeease review! If you will, I'll update faster! Mayybe in one day? If I'll get 5 reviews I will (:  
Thanks for reading, I'll see you later!  
-Looooove, Squirtle.**


	3. Chapter 3

…

…

…_And then he leaned down and kissed her…_

_**He. Kissed. Her.**_

Her mind felt like it imploded and her heart hopped into her throat. His lips were soft, softer than she'd imagined – which she didn't – and she vaguely felt his other free hand burrow under her heavy hair and wrap around the nape of her neck, pulling her closer. Her eyes stayed open, widening and widening until it hurt, and his eyes were closed, as though he were drinking her in. His smell was overwhelming and her lips tingled, drawing down to her neck, and the rest of her body.

And then it was over.

Soul kept his grip light, but firm and opened his eyes. His eyes were darker and intense. She nearly buckled from having them on her. He smiled, leaning back and lifted his hand to drag his thumb across her bottom lip.

Reality washed in and her heart sank back into her chest, down to her stomach, and to her feet. A blush, so red and warm, ran across her cheeks and covered her entire face. "Y-You…Y-You…"

"Speechless?" He teased, smiling gently down at her. She wanted to deny, but his eyes were too much to handle – smoldering and passionate, "I've decided."

She stared up at him with wide, wide eyes.

"I'm in love with you."

She did not say anything.

"And you're right. What's the point if you're not giving it your all? So now, I will. I'm gonna make you fall in love with me. And I'm gonna try my best."

Finally, her brain began to work.

She cowered backwards, out of his hold, and trembling. Balling her hands under her chin, she blushed a bright, bright red and crowed shakily, "I-I-I-I'm going h-home!"

Soul blinked.

She turned and ran away so fast that dust flew up behind her.

…

…

The door closed behind her.

Curiously, Blair glanced up from the stove and walked into the main room, "What? No 'I'm home' today…?" She trailed off, the smile melting from her face when she saw Maka's. "Sweetie?"

The girl slowly sunk to the ground. Blair felt panic surge through her.

"Maka!" She rushed towards her, grasping onto the girl's tiny shoulders, "Are you alright?" Pressing a hand to her cheek, Blair gasped dramatically, "You're really warm! And red too!" She leaned in close, staring at her niece hard, "Are you alright?"

Maka blinked rapidly, long lashes sweeping across the swells of her cheeks before she snapped, "I-I'm fine!" She jolted away from her aunt, pressing her small hands on her crimson cheeks, "I'm fine, I'm fine…"

Blair crossed her arms under her heavy breasts, "Who exactly are you trying to convince? Me or you?"

"S-S-SHUT UP!"

Blair nearly had a heart-attack when her crimson-faced niece suddenly stood. Her legs shook from the abrupt movement and Blair crooked a brow in confusion. Balling her shaking fists by her sides, Maka squeaked,

"I need food!" And proceeded to scurry to the kitchen.

…

…

Just ignore him. Maka told herself as she walked towards the school. She kept a tight grip on her bag – the bag he'd given back to her kindly, and buried her chin deep in her pink scarf. If you just ignore him, it'll be like he never exists.

Yet, her lips tingled at the memory of him, his scent, his hand in her hair, his lips so very soft and firm against hers when he—

"AAAAGGHH!" Maka screeched, startling the few students in front of her. She panted heavily, steam rising from her ears comically, as her cheeks swelled with hot blood.

"A-Are you alright, M-Maka-chan?"

She froze at the familiar voice. Hesitantly, she glanced over her shoulder to see Tsubaki and, as per usual, Ragnarok behind her with a scowl. They were staring at her warily, both had one foot behind them in case they had to flee. Maka was quick to wipe her appearance clean and calm down her breathing.

"I'm…" She took in a deep breath, but her heart continued to thrash around, "I'm fine."

Ragnarok crooked a brow, "Ya sure?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I'm positive." She should've known better than that. Maka wasn't the type of girl who would allow her emotions to get the best of her. In fact, Maka – and others – found herself to be a very impassive person. She kept her nose in the books and kept to herself.

"Well, great!" Tsubaki ran towards Maka and hooked both of her arms around her neck, then squished they're cheeks together out of happiness (and somewhat relief), "we should cook something sometime together, like a cake, I'm best at that! Ne? R-Ragnarok-san won't do that with me…"

"Because I hate sweets," He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"As do I." Maka agreed softly.

"E-EH?!" Tsubaki glanced between them wildly before a dark aura washed around her, causing her to hang her head, "I-I see... I am forever alone."

"Yer so annoyin'," Ragnarok groused.

Maka sighed heavily. She did not like when Tsubaki was in a bad mood. She tended to be even more maddening than usual and would beg for something she wanted until Maka agreed. Sometimes she wondered how she even became friends with the girl in the first place. "Fine. I'll go do it with you."

Maka gasped melodramatically and then beamed. Ah. That was the reason she was so close to the brunette. Just that smile could send Maka reeling in content. She calmed her somehow, and that seemed enough to keep her close by. "Really?" Ragnarok rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Please call to inform me the time and date."

"Gah! Stop talking so formal!" Ragnarok barked irritably as Tsubaki clamped onto Maka again. Slowly, Maka placed a hand on Tsubaki's dark hair and hugged her back softly. There was that warmth in her chest, subtle yet still growing.

She smiled. It was still strange, but at least it helped.

…

…

"Good mornin', Maka-chan!"

Startled, Maka turned her head to see three boys in a group, a few feet from her locker. One was leering at her, a large smile on his face, and the other two watched excitingly, as though she were an animal about to pounce. Timidly, she raised a hand, confused, and waved a bit. The group seemed in awe.

"G-Good morning," She murmured in her quiet tone, blinking with wide eyes as they leaned forward, their grins widening. She could feel the tall-tale of apprehension sliver up her spine.

"Wow! So it's true!" One exclaimed.

"Yeah, now that I really look at her, she's cute." Another murmured astoundingly.

"No wonder Evans wanted to snatch this one up. I should've checked her out sooner," The third said, staring at her with dark brown eyes. Maka started at the name. Her anxiety grew as their gazes seemed to gleam. Vaguely, she could hear the bell ringing over their heads, and they smirked before exchanging looks.

"Time for class," One hoisted a bag up to his shoulder, "See ya later, Maka-chan~!" He waved at her again and the other two snickered before they all dashed down the hallway. Maka stood there, stunned. Purely stunned. And confused. That too.

What exactly did they mean by 'Evans snatching me up'? She thought sourly, a glint in her eye now as her unease washed away. She slipped on her white school shoes and sighed. She was worrying herself over nothing. But as she felt her lips tingle, she tried to repress a shiver. Nothing.

"Hm? What was that about?"

"AGH!"

Maka nearly jumped out of her skin at the achingly familiar deep voice behind her. Her heart nearly sprang from her chest. She could already smell him – somehow his scent had been committed to memory ever since that incident. As she tried to regain her usual stoic appearance – just so she could face him correctly – he suddenly popped up in front of her, staring at her with those deep red eyes.

"Agh…!" She choked, leaning back sharply from him, "W-What're you—"

"They didn't touch you, did they?" He asked, his tone surprisingly hard. Maka blinked rapidly.

"Eh?"

He chuckled, but it did not sound humorous. Her heartbeat sped up a couple of notches. He continued to crouch in front of her, and lower himself a bit to scoop up her bag. With a small, charming smile on his face, he held it out to her. Nervously, heart racing, Maka reached out, hesitated, and then touched the bag's handle. She'd been attempting to be quick with it, but Soul apparently had other plans. Before she could retract her hand, she felt a warm and wet sensation on her first two fingers and it felt oddly sensual.

Maka's eyes bugged when they darted down to him.

"EEEEK!" The girl screeched and hopped back at least five feet away from him. Soul blinked, frowned lightly, and then climbed to his feet.

He chuckled again behind a closed fist before tucking his hands in his pockets, "Sorry. Did I frighten you?"

Maka was practically panting, cowering, her hand pressed against her chest. He had licked her! Licked her!

_**He. Licked. Her.**_

The nerve…

Her skin still burned from the touch and she wondered why that was. As she glared at him the best she could, she gritted her teeth together, though she was sure she did not look convincing since her face was the color of a tomato. "W-Why would you—"

He grinned brightly, "Didn't I tell you? I love you."

Her anger rose to new heights, "You do not know me."

He seemed confused, "You have to know someone to fall in love with them?"

"Yes!" She squeaked.

He cocked his head to the side, "Why?"

"B-B-Because it's the right thing to do, idiot!" She pointed a finger at him wildly, flailing her arm about. He took a step forward and her heart seemed to go into a frenzy, "S-Stay where you are!"

Soul paused, but then smiled, "So I do make you nervous, after all. That's a good sign."

"Are you deranged?" She nearly snarled, "Y-You l-l-li-lic-li—"

"Licked you," Soul supplied nonchalantly. "And you taste way better than I imagined." He took another step forward and Maka pressed against the shoe lockers, her face even redder than before.

"Y-You pervert!" She hissed venomously, "You claim to love me and then you go and sexually harass me."

Soul raised his brows and opened his mouth to argue, but Maka beat him to it.

"I'm not some t-toy!" She continued heatedly, "If you love me, then act like it. And why now? I've been in school with you since middle school and you notice me now? Is this some trick? Some kind o-of prank?"

He blinked again, "I didn't really pay attention a lot in middle school." She did not say anything and he scratched the back of his head, probably a nervous habit, "Sorry. My mom died, and father left around that time and everyone pretty much looked the same to me." He paused, a thoughtful silence in the air as Maka stopped shaking.

"Wha—"

"And I didn't fall in love with you for just any reason, Maka Albarn." She jolted at her name and her mouth suddenly felt dry. He looked up and locked eyes with her before that bright grin lit up his face.

"I actually fell in love with you when you threw your bag at me."

…

…

"Albarn Maka?!"

Tsubaki's head snapped up, frowning curiously when she heard her friend's name. A group of girls, only two desks away, crowded around each other, whispering back and forth. Tsubaki watched keenly as they giggled and one said,

"Yeah, right. It's probably just a rumor."

"I don't know, Mifune." Another piped in.

"Yeah. I heard she was with Soul-kun earlier today."

"I'm telling you guys, it's another stupid rumor."

"She's probably right. Albarn is just some weirdo."

"More like a robot."

They all laughed.

Tsubaki's eyebrows came together and the pencil in her hand nearly snapped. She glanced back down at the paper sitting in front of her, Math problems all over the sheet. She licked her lips nervously before standing, smoothing down the invisible wrinkles in her skirt. As she walked towards the girls, she tried to strengthen her resolve. Without Ragnarok, there wasn't much she was able to do, much less standing up against a gang of school girls. She felt her stomach churn.

"A-Ano…" She murmured uncertainly. The girls paused in their insistent babbling and casted her looks. She jerked, but managed a soft, nervous smile, "W-Would you all mind not talking about Maka-chan that way? She's m-my friend…" She trailed off when one cracked a large grin.

"Huh? Isn't this hilarious? A freak is standing up for another freak." A girl with long white hair said starkly, causing the others to giggle.

Tsubaki's cheeks colored, but she did not back down, "Maka -chan is not a freak! You shouldn't make up rumors about her like—"

Mizune glared at her harshly, "Mind your own business."

"She's my friend. She is my business…" She frowned, stumbling a step back when the girls all turned, eyes narrowed, glaring at her, "C-Could you…Um…"

"You should learn your place," Another murmured and before Tsubaki could reply, she raised a hand, as though to strike the highlighted girl down. Tsubaki'seyes squeezed shut and the air changed. There was a gasp and a grunt – a very familiar grunt.

Hesitantly, she peeled back her lids and her eyes popped wide, "R-Ragnarok!"

A couple of the girls staggered backwards, "Eh? A third-year?!"

Ragnarok stood in front of Tsubaki's curvy form protectively, his hand had a firm grasp on the girl's wrist, who was about to slap Tsubaki, and he scowled deeply down at her, "You girls shouldn't play so roughly." His tone was low, but hard. He was in control, Tsubaki could tell.

But his eyes clearly said_, 'Even if you're girls, I'll fuckin' kill you.'_

Dropping the girl's wrist, he sighed heavily, tucking his hands into his pockets, "C'mon,Tsubaki ." He turned away, towards the door where everyone was gathering for lunch.

"R-Right!" She followed him without hesitation.

…

…

"What were ya thinkin'?" Ragnarok demanded.

Tsubaki took in a deep breath and clutched her knees closer to her chest. "I…I don't know."

He heaved another heavy sigh, "Dammit, Tsubaki, you know I can't be there all the time. You shouldn't worry about Albarn. She can take care of herself."

"T-that's not the point, R-Ragnarok-san!"

He slanted her a glance. They sat on the roof together, a good distance from the door. Classes had already started, but Tsubaki had followed him and decided to ditch any educational futility today. As she sat beside him, she could feel the sun seep into her skin. Fall was already here and she couldn't wait for winter. Tightening her grip around her knees, she rested her chin on top of them. Ragnarok merely twirled his can of coffee in his large hands.

"She…reminds me of…me," Tsubaki whispered almost silently, but the tall, dark-haired teen heard her. "When I was younger, before I met you," she licked her lips, a nervous habit, "I was bullied a lot for how weird I was. And then…that one time, when they nearly beat me to death," he tensed at the reminder and she beamed brightly, "You saved me. I want to be there for Maka-chan like how you were for me."

Taking a long swig of his coffee, Ragnarok clenched his jaw, "Don't be an idiot. Albarn ain't you. I think she can manage on her own."

"But she shouldn't have to, Ragnarok-san. We're her friends, and I intend to be there every step of the way." She took a hold of his hand, yanking him closer to her, "So you should be too."

He stared at her for a few seconds before turning his face away with a scoff, "Ch!"

She smiled widely in return.

…

…

_The room was dark._

_Her feet made soft noises against the hardwood floor, and her legs felt like jelly, as though they would give at any second. As she walked towards the door, it creaked open with a press of her tiny hand. She was so accustomed to seeing him on the bed, watching him read or book or cleaning and when she'd enter, he'd smile widely and offer his bed to her. _

_"Did you have another nightmare, Maka?"_

_Her chest was beginning to hurt again. Slowly, she made her way across the planes of the floor and ignored the way the moon illuminated her shadow behind her. It was strangely eerie as she sank down in front of his shrine and bowed her head. _

_"How could you two do this to me?" _

_There was no reply. _

_"How could you leave me alone, Mama, Papa?" _

_They did not answer. They never did. _

_She raised her heavy head, staring at the picture, his gently smiling face, "Mama… Papa… Please…How could you?" _

_No response. _

_"Don't leave me here…all alone…" _

…

…

"Cake, cake, cake~"

Maka hung up her phone. Her Aunt Blair had been excited to hear about the news – hanging out with friends and such. Maka nearly rolled her eyes. She wasn't that anti-social, was she? As she turned her attention to Tsubaki , who was literally bouncing in place, humming 'cake' and bunch of other words Maka couldn't quite make-out over and over again, she sighed softly, closing her eyes, trying to calm her nerves.

"Maka -chan?"

The ash-blond opened her eyes and flinched backward when she saw Tsubaki who had crooked her head a bit to right blinking innocently uncomfortably close in her face. The girl leaned back as well, frowning a bit. "W-What?" Maka hesitated, growing wary when Tsubaki continued to stare at her.

"Those Ribbons in your pigtails…"

Maka stiffened automatically. She'd almost forgotten about them. Today, when she was studying in class, her bangs kept falling into her face and had become increasingly frustrating – she would have to cut them soon. Ever since her Mama had put her hair into two ponytails and her Papa complimented her 'great new looks' she had kept her hair that way ever since…

"Oh, right," she lifted a hand to let her hair lose then, Tsubaki yelled,

"No! Don't! They're cute!"

Maka blinked and dropped her arm back to her side, "…Cute?"

"This way," Tsubaki's smile widened, "I can see your face. You're really, really pretty, Maka -chan."

She felt the warmth in her cheeks before she could even think about it. Turning her face away, she tightened her hand around her bag, "I thought you said you wanted to eat cake."

Tsubaki giggled, "Yep!" Turning around the corner, Maka by her side, they both spotted Ragnarok stuffing things in his locker. "Ragnarok-san!" She grabbed Maka's wrist and tugged her along, "We're going to get cakes~!"

Ragnarok watched blankly as Tsubaki thrust Maka's and hers fist in the air. Maka appeared uninterested – as usual – and Tsubaki was smiling ear-to-ear. He scowled deeply, placing a hand on his hip, "Go ahead. I'm goin' to practice."

Maka's frowned lightly in confusion as Tsubaki said, "You're still on the baseball team?"

Multiple veins throbbed on his face, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You're on the baseball team?" inquired Maka.

Both students turned their attention on the smallest person in the group. Ragnarok grounded his teeth together, "Haven't you been to one of my damn games?!"

"No," Maka replied bluntly and he nearly tackled her. Raising a finger, as though to prove her point, she explained, "I find it pointless to attend any afterschool events unless there is studying in the process. If I am even interested in a game, I will hear about it the next day. It's a waste of time."

Tsubaki et out a small pout, "Maka-chan, don't be mean like that, it's not that bad anyways… Don't crush Raganok-san's dreams…"

"DAMMIT!" Raganarok raged, causing a few students to peer in their direction. He slammed his locker shut and grabbed up his things, "I'm leavin'!" And with that, he sped off. Tsubaki was left blinking after him.

"Oh, well, let's go get caaaake~!"

"…Yay."

…

…

"Ne, Maka-chan?"

Maka glanced up from the sidewalk and over to her friend. "Yes?"

Tsubaki had a peculiar expression on her face. She was smiling kindly, yet nervously. Quickly, when Maka looked at her, she hurried to avert her gaze, "W-Well, you see…"

Maka raised her brows, curious.

"Earlier today…these girls were talking about you."

Tsubaki watched as Maka's eyes hardened, "And? I am accustomed to this."

"W-Well, I suppose so," Tsubaki giggled nervously, "B-But since I'm your friend, I wanted to defend you."

This seemed to surprise the blonde girl. She glanced over at Tsubaki, eyes wider than usual.

"They shouldn't talk about you like that, Maka-chan. It isn't right. And now that I'm your friend, I won't allow it to happen again." She seemed determined about this, leaving Maka in a daze. She'd never had anyone protect her before besides her family. The warmth in her chest grew until she felt like she was being drowned by it.

A small, tender smile made it way to Maka's lips. Tsubaki jerked, surprised as the smile widened, "Thank you."

Ducking her head shyly, Tsubaki laughed again, "It was nothing~"

There were a few moments of comfortable silence before Maka asked, "What were they saying that made you so upset?"

The taller teentensed, "It was some silly rumor. Some nonsense about Evans-san and you." Maka stopped. Tsubaki , curious, paused along with her, albeit a few steps ahead, "Maka -chan?" The blonde appeared paler than usual, and Tsubaki watched inquiringly as the girl's cheeks suddenly began to color. Comprehension dawned on her. With a rather sinister smirk, she took a step towards her friend, "Something you want to tell me, Maka-chan?"

The girl bristled, "N-No! Nothing at all!"

She moved closer, "Are you suuure~?"

"S-Stay away from me!"

"C'mon, Maka-chan, tell me, tell me, tell me~!" She gently yet firmly grasped onto Maka's shoulders and shook her, "Pleeeeasse~?"

Maka's resolve wavered, but she quickly averted her gaze, "I-It doesn't concern you."

The deep, dark-blue eyes grew wider, "Wait…" Tsubaki gaped at her, "Don't tell me…you…" Maka's face grew redder by the second. A squeal catapulted through the air and made Maka's ears burn, "You did! You really did! Did he or did you?"

Maka glared at her, but it wasn't as venomous thanks to the blush in her cheeks, "W-What're you talking about?"

"Did he kiss you or did you kiss him? Are you going out? Do you love him? Does he love you? Maka-chan, did you guys—" Tsubaki's energetic chatter was cut off by Maka's some-what harsh tone.

"NO!" The petite girl shot up a hand between them, as though to stop traffic, "I do not love Soul Evans. We are not in a relationship, nor will we ever be. He has sexually harassed me and I am deliberating whether I should report him or not." The Blonde took a deep breath, "Now, let's go eat cakes."

Tsubaki watched as the ash-blonde beauty walked away from her, red in the face, but her expression painfully twisted stoically. She grinned, "Yeah, let's." She hurried to catch up with her. As if she would let this go.

...  
...

**Here you go! Chapter 3 as promised! I'll upde when I'll have 12 reviews! Bye for now!  
**

**-Love,Squirtle  
**

**P.S. People who followed/faved/(and specially reviewed this story... You made me cry out of happiness! (; SO THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**'  
**

...

…

The 'cake place' was crowded more than Maka would've liked. She'd never been out with a friend before, so she was wondering what she should do in this situation. As she watched people gather around tables and the front counter, Tsubaki was already drooling over the sweets. Maka sighed. They would be there for a while then.

"What do you want to do, Nakatsukasa-san?"

"Maka -chan~" Tsubaki whined, "I told you that you can all me call me by my first name; Tsubaki, we're friends, aren't we?" Maka merely stared at her in reply. The beautiful girl heaved a sigh in response. Opening her eyes to stare at Maka determinedly, she said, "Now we're gonna eat a lot of cake" the brunette beamed.

Crooking a brow upwards, Maka stared at her for a long moment, "I told you, I do not like sweets. Just get the cake you want and eat. I have to study after all."

"M-Maka-chan! Thant wouldn't be right!"

Maka smiled a bit in return, "I'll eat one. Will that satisfy you?"

"Yes!" The girl nodded vehemently.

It wasn't long until Maka and Tsubaki were sat down together at a table, to Maka's surprise, Tsubaki dug into her treats automatically. Maka had chosen a chocolate slice of cake, but she let it be as she pulled homework from her bag.

"Hey, Maka-chan," Maka paused on her third question to see Tsubaki's sapphire blue eyes staring at her, "I'm really, really glad you're here! I always come here alone, but now that I have a girl that's a friend, it'll be much better~!"

"Tsubaki -chan," Maka said, deadpan.

Tsubaki blinked. "Yes?"

"You have cake on your face."

Tsubaki squealed and frantically wiped her long, sweater sleeve on her chin, "I-I'm being serious, Maka-chan!"

The petite girl stared at her. "How can I possibly take you seriously when you have vanilla on your face?"

Cutely, Tsubaki's cheeks puffed out, just a bit, but enough to notice, "Improvise!"

When soft laughter came from Maka, Tsubaki eased up, blushing. "Oh, Maka-chan, you're so cute!" She lopped her arms around Maka's neck suddenly. Smashing their cheeks together, she claimed, "And together we'll be cute! With Ragnarok-san along!"

Maka squeezed one eye shut, staring at the surprisingly excited Tsubaki out of the corner of her eye. Returning her attention back to the problems in front of her, she scribbled down a few answers. When Tsubaki regained her shyness and detangled herself from Maka, she speared her fork into her cake and chewed.

"…Are you sure nothing's going on between you and Evans-san?"

Maka's response was instant. She jerked, gave a strange squeaking sound, and swiveled her head around to face the shy, yet bit sly brunette, who was smiling ear-to-ear. Narrowing her eyes, Maka grabbed up her textbook and tried to hide her hot blush.

"I already told you," Maka said, her voice higher than normal, "it's nothing between us. I should report him and his stalking tendencies."

Tsubaki's eyes widened, "Evans -san is stalking you?"

Maka moved her face closer to the book, glaring the words in front of her without seeing them. Her face felt like an oven by that point, "…H-He is."

Tsubaki's face brightened, "That's… That's cute! It's like one of those books where the guys wants the girl so he follows her around and stuff and they fall in love! I haven't read one of those in a while…Like that Maid one or maybe—"

"It's nothing like that!" Maka said fiercely.

There was a pause between them and then Tsubaki smiled widely as Maka buried her nose back into the book, placing her chin on the table with an indignant huff.

"Maka -chan."

"…What?"

"Your book is upside down."

…

…

"Hot chocolate?"

Maka jerked in surprise and blinked a few times. A cup of steaming liquid was in front of her face. The smell was enough to make her stomach rumble. Quickly, she took the mug, careful since it was hot, and glanced up at her aunt.

"Thanks," she mumbled, taking a sip. It burned her tongue, but it woke her up a bit.

Blair smirked, holding her own drink, "It's almost midnight. What're you doing?" She peeked down at the books, calculator, and messy notes on the low table in front of her niece, "Don't tell me you're still studying."

Maka glared wearily at her in response, "Of course I am. Calculus is coming up soon and I want to ace it."

"Meow."

Maka glanced up to see the fat, black cat strewn across her papers and books, a lazy look on its face. She puffed out her pink cheeks, glaring at the feline, "What do you want, Shaula?"

Its golden eyes regarded her slyly. Rolling on her belly, Shaula crumbled up Maka's work even more.

"I hate you so much," Maka mumbled, her eyebrow twitching. She was lying, she did care about the cat, but when the animal interfered with her school work, she got annoyed.

Scooping up the chubby pet, Blair petted the sort hair lovingly, "Don't be so harsh to Shau-chan. She's probably worried about you, you know." She stared down at the teen as she pried open another book, Chemistry, "It's not healthy to throw yourself in work like this."

Maka was quiet, her eyes darting across the formulas.

Blair sighed, "You always get like this around this time of year." The ash-blonde tensed, but did not reply as the older woman continued, her expression somber, "You can come this time. Give offerings? We can even go together if you want—"

The book slammed closed. Maka whirled around to face the lavender-haired woman, her eyes sparking with an unreadable emotion, "I don't want to see them."

Blair kept her voice soft, "Kami and Spirit were always there for you and you know it. It's been years ,Maka. You could at least visit they're grave or—"

"It's not the same," Maka hissed venomously, "You wouldn't get it!"

"You parents were dear friends of mine, you father and I were friends when we were as young as you! I feel the same pain you do." Blair insisted and Maka turned away from her, stiff. "If you just talk to me—"

"Mama and Papa are dead, Blair, we saw the bodies, we saw the car they were in," Maka said, her voice low, "They're dead. And nothing you say or do is going to bring them back."

"It's called love, Maka." Blair could already feel that irritation pulsing inside of her. It wasn't fair. "It's called being there for the person you love, dead or alive. It's the anniversary and all you want to do is study? What kind of person—"

"Just say it!" Maka snapped at her, keeping her back at her aunt, "Just say it. You've been thinking it. I'm a robot, right? A weirdo? A freak? That's what everyone's been saying for all these years."

Blair took a step closer to her niece, "You know I don't say those things about you."

"You don't have to. You think it. All the time. I'm the freaky girl who lost it and talked to my parent's ghosts. No one spoke to me, and I tried every day to redeem myself. But they laughed about my looks, and shoved me around." Maka faced her aunt, the bright emerald eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Lowering her chin, she pressed her lips in a firm line, "Sometimes…Sometimes I wish I could go back and…start over, but…" She took a glimpse at her work, biting into her bottom lip as she placed down her pencil.

"Maka …" Blair took another step towards her.

Standing, Maka closed her books, "I'm going to bed."

Blair couldn't bring herself to say anything as her niece passed right by her silently.

…

…

As the crowd bustled around, Ragnarok felt his annoyance grow. Tsubaki was in front of her him, clapping and gushing about her barely passed latest test score. He crossed his arms over his chest with a scowl as she tugged at his shirt, pulling him down the hallways. There were annoying girls and melodramatic boys and stupid teachers.

"Ah~ Maka-chan!"

The petite teen looked up and closed her locker, turning fully to the two, "Good morning." She greeted softly.

Tsubaki paused in front of her and stared at the pale girl, "Are you alright, Maka-chan?"

Maka merely blinked, her expression not amused, "I said good morning, didn't I?"

Tsubaki blushed, "Did you get any sleep last night, I mean?"

Ragnarok watched as a look passed over Maka's face before she quickly smothered it. His eyes tightened a fraction, but he didn't say anything. She was a better actress than he thought she could be.

"I'm fine, Tsubaki-chan," And with that, the subject was dropped when Tsubaki squealed like a child.

"Have you seen the test scores for today?" The brunette asked with a tilt of her head, "I got a good score~!"

Maka smiled softly, "I'm glad." With Ragnarok and Tsubaki, Maka found that there was no reason to be impassive toward what they desired. Most of the time, she even found herself helping with their studies, walking home with them, and smiling and laughing whenever she watched the two bicker. It was strange, yes, it still was, but as she grew even closer to them, she found that warmth in her chest that blocked out the cold loneliness had created.

Quickly, yet hesitantly, Tsubaki took Maka's arm, breaking her from her thoughts, Maka dropped her bag, which Ragnarok picked up for her and followed the two weird girls. They all stood in the front of the bustling crowd, who were cheering for themselves for their grades, and others covered by a dark aura, depressed over their latest scores.

Ragnarok watched as Maka looked up with wide – wider than usual jade eyes – and he followed her stare. Her name was at the very top. He felt that sense of proudness for his friend, which he rarely allowed himself to call her. But she was not smiling and gushing like Tsubaki, who was practically flailing around at her grade.

Instead, Maka stood there, arms at her sides, her expression blank, but her eyes told a different story.

"Yer name's at the top," he murmured quietly, reluctantly almost. He didn't usually speak with the girl, and when he did, it always seemed to make him frustrated or feeling intrigued by her point of view of life. Either way, she was almost as annoying as Tsubaki. Just in different way.

She did not look away from the bulletin, "Yes."

He felt that familiar aggravation grow, "Don't sound so casual about it! It's good, stupid."

Slowly, she lowered her gaze to her white, pristine shoes. He stared at her, befuddled. It was a long moment before she said something, "I know it's good, Ragnarok," she said, "But…"

"But?" He arched a pierced brow.

"It…makes me feel," she tightened her small hands into balls before allowing them to fall limp, "It makes me feel lonely."

His eyebrow went higher, "Huh?" She looked over at him with her pretty hazel eyes, as if asking him a question. Quickly, he glanced away from her, "That's stupid." He huffed irritably.

She appeared glad by that statement, "You really think so?"

"Of course, dummy. Tsubaki and me are here. What'cha feelin' lonely for when we're here for ya?" He asked roughly, gesturing his thumb between himself and the bouncing, over-happy brunette. He noticed, ever since they started hanging out with Maka, she became more cheerful and less shy…

Maka did not say anything, but stared at him for a few seconds. It wasn't until a small, pink blush wafted across her cheeks, she began to smile. It was slow and smooth, like water, and it lit her face up. It was larger than the others he'd seen, not the tiny tender ones, or the soft, sad ones, but a bright one that somehow brought out her cute face, thick hair, creamy complexion, and the delicate stature of her body.

"…I suppose you're right," she said with a wide, breathtaking smile. Ragnarok felt his heart stutter.

It was quiet for a full second. Tsubaki blinked curiously at her friends.

Ragnarok exploded, "DAMMIT! I TOLD YOU TO STOP LOOKIN' AT ME LIKE THAT!"

Tsubaki merely sighted her eyes and looked back towards the grades posted. A certain name under Maka-chan's had her pausing. Usually it was Kidd's, but now…

Maka's smile dissolved, and she eyed him blankly, "Ragnarok—"

He jabbed a finger at her, "YOU ANNOY ME AND—"

"You have anger problems," Maka murmured flatly.

His eyebrows twitched. Just as he opened his mouth to snap back angrily, Tsubaki broke in softly. "Ne, you guys."

Maka and Ragnarok paused and glanced at her, Maka over her shoulder, Ragnarok glaring at her.

Tsubaki merely beamed at them both, pointing a slim finger to the name under Maka's, "When did Evans-san get so smart~?"

...

...

**__****Okay, now for A/N; Hey! feel free to judge me, this is a pretty boring chapter! But it will have a pretty big impact on the future! New chapter will be out soon, there's actually 1/4th left of it to write! :D Oh and thanks for Certain someone for helping me to pick out kitty's name! Shaula-kity! Thank would be adorable! (I think :D) Well thanks for reading, I'll see you in the next chapter! (:  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews, favs, alerts and 1,218 views! :') **

…

…

_How did he do it?_

Maka narrowed her eyes as she watched the large group of boys run across the field. The girls all stood on the side, watching them run laps and gushing about the boys they adored. Soul's name was brought up more than she'd liked. Honestly, Maka couldn't stand gym. It was always too warm or too cold to do anything outside, but the coach refused to keep them inside the building. The shorts for the girls were entirely too small to protect Maka from the cold, but the jacket she'd burrowed from Ragnarok was too large. Tsubaki had decided to put her long hair up in a bun on top her head, her bangs hanging naturally around her small face, and she was literally eaten up by Ragnarok's jacket.

"R-Ragnarok-san, I'm just trying to give you some water!" Tsubaki suddenly squealed. Turning her head, Maka found her two friends. Ragnarok was panting and covered in sweat, but had a vividly angry expression on his face. Tsubaki was pouting childishly at him, with small tears in her eyes and a bottle of water in her hand.

Maka crossed her arms over her chest, "Why are you shirtless, Ragnarok?"

Tsubaki beamed, with a drop of sweat on her cheek "I think he's just really hot, and he doesn't look that bad, l-lots of girls compliment him!"

"Tch!" Ragnarok scoffed, snatching the water away from Tsubaki to take a large glug.

"W-well, it's good to have something, Ragnarok." Tsubaki insisted, "Since you said yourself,- you're not doing anything logic related when you graduate, it's better to have some muscle."

Ragnarok glared at her, "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

Tsubaki just laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of her head before looking towards Maka, "Look at you, Maka-chan~ So adorable!"

Maka pressed her lips in a firm line as Ragnarok snorted, "She looks like an elementary school kid."

When there was a low thump and Ragnarok let out a high squeak and doubled over, Tsubaki smiled innocently, "I think you look really cute, Maka -chan." She peeked down at her pale, slim legs, "And you have nice legs."

"Can we talk about something else than my appearance?" Maka said and Tsubaki giggled. Ragnarok said something 'smart' and Tsubaki said something back. Maka averted her gaze as the two began to argue.

The familiar satin, spiky locks caught her eye. Again, she asked herself, how did his grades get so high? If she remembered correctly, Evans Soul was the 46th in the class. But within the last week, he managed to tag the second highest grade, just under her. She glared at his head. How was that even possible? She knew he wasn't a real idiot, he could pass his test and maintain an above average grade than the rest of the student body, but it still made her slightly anxious that he was that smart, something she didn't know about him.

She paused.

Why should she care what she did and didn't know about him?

It was not like she liked him, much less even enjoyed his presence. It didn't matter to her what he did and didn't do. And though she couldn't figure out what exactly he was to her – enemy or nemesis – she still wished to know how he got such a high grade. It annoyed her to think he was almost on the same level as her. Maybe she was petty, or maybe her competitive side was coming out. Either way, she did not like it one bit.

Was he competing with her? Her eyebrow twitched. Wasn't he supposed to be in love with her? Glaring at the running boys, she tried to hide the blush rising in her cheeks.

"Eh?" Quietly, Tsubaki and Ragnarok watched Maka's expressions change one by one – first confusion, frustration, surprise, and finally settling on flustered as she blushed with her lips pressed together in a thin line. Tsubaki arched a brow, "Maka -chan?"

Jerking in surprise, Maka looked over at the two, "W-What is it?"

In response, Ragnarok shrugged, "I don't have time for this," He handed Tsubaki back the bottle of water, which he'd sucked dry, and wiped his mouth, "See ya." He began running again as the coach hollered at the top of his lungs.

Tsubaki smirked as she made her way over to Maka, "Are you thinking of Evans-san?"

Maka started, her face erupting a bright cherry, "N-No!" She hollered indignantly, causing a few girls to cast them looks.

Tsubaki's smirk widened, it actually seemed devious, "Aw~ don't be such a party pooper, Maka-chan."

"Stop making things up for your own enjoyment." Maka said, crossing her arms over her chest, "It only annoys me."

"M-Maka-san… Sorry ~" Tsubaki pouted before returning her attention to the field. Ragnarok was jogging lightly in the back of the boys, his white earplugs of music hanging from his ears. The whistle was blown and boys panted as they came to a stop. Tsubaki smiled, "Lookie~ Evans-san's done!"

Maka's brow twitched again and she glanced away, her cheeks filling, "Why should I care?"

"All the girls sure do like him," Tsubaki continued, as if Maka hadn't said anything, "Look how they're crowding around him."

Reluctantly and without her consent, her eyes rose and found Soul. He was standing there, above all the rest of the crowd of girls, very tall. He was smiling warmly at them all as they offered water, towels, and their squeals of appreciation. Justin walked towards the crowd then, shirtless, and the girls seemed to go overboard.

Soul didn't seem to mind.

In fact, when he glanced up, his eyes met Maka's. Quickly – perhaps too quickly – she averted her gaze and crossed her arms tighter over herself. Soul, of course being Soul, grinned brightly and raised a hand, oblivious to the stares.

"Yo, Maka!"

She jerked, her heart doing the same for some odd reason. Tsubaki now resembled a cat who just received the luscious tuna. With the worst glare she could muster, she shot it at Soul, who started towards her.

Numerous voices rose, curious, resentful, and surprised. Maka stiffened as he neared, stopping a few feet from Tsubaki.

"Hiya, Evans-san," Tsubaki greeted, raising a hand as people watched and stared in bewilderment.

Soul glanced at her, as though noticing her for the first time before grinning, "Hi…" He trailed off.

Maka arched a brow.

Tsubaki waved it off, laughing, "Hehe! It's okay. I know you're not very good with names." She pointed a finger to her face, smiling brightly, "Nakatsukasa Tsubaki."

Soul's face lit up with understanding, "Sou ka! I knew it had something to do with flowers."

"Oi, Maka," Soul returned his attention to the silent smaller girl.

Maka shot him another glare, "Evans." She simply said.

"Don't be grouchy~" Tsubaki repeated, singing lightly. Maka glowered at her and Tsubaki took that as the chance to leave. Soul maneuvered closer to her. She took a sharp step back in reply.

Swallowing down her nerves, she wiped her face clean of any emotion, tightening her arms around herself almost protectively. "You…"

Soul blinked, "Me?"

Her eyes sharpened, "You."

"Me."

"Stop saying 'me', idiot!" She snapped and he tilted his head to the side, regarding her thoroughly.

"I like your hair better in your pig-tails," Soul murmured forwardly. Her cheeks suddenly felt uncomfortably hot. He stepped closer, his eyelids appearing heavy, giving him a lazy look. He stared at her through his snowy locks, bloodshot red causing her face to boil. "Who's jacket are you wearing?"

Maka blinked at his tone, before hardening her features, "It's none of your concern."

He snorted, giving a smirk, "You're the girl I love. Of course it has something to do with me." With that, he stripped from his jacket, and held it out to her. "Here," he said with another smile.

Maka flinched back, turning an uncomfortable red, "I-I'm fine!" What is he doing to me?

When she felt his hands on her front, she was too startled to move. Fluently, he dragged the zipper down, and stripped it from her shoulders. With that, he placed his own jacket over her, cascading it over her body. She appeared even smaller than before. His scent enveloped around her and she found herself inhaling, and instantly regretted the action as he watched her.

"Ne, ne, Maka-chan, Ragnarok is asking for his jacket…" Tsubaki trailed off as she watched Soul loop Maka's reluctant arms through the proper holes in his gym jacket. Maka was red in the face, glaring stubbornly at the ground as Soul zipped her up to the chin with a satisfied grin.

Tsubaki smirked delightedly, "Am I interrupting something?"

Maka jerked. "N-No!"

"HEY! I DON'T PAY YOU BOYS TO LIE AROUND!" The coach hollered, interrupting them all. The girls all laughed as the boys groaned, "Get back to work!"

Soul sighed heavily as the other students began to gather back together. He placed a large hand on her head, uncomfortably close now. Maka stared up at him – glared at him – but didn't give any kind of complaint.

"I love you, Albarn Maka," he said softly.

Maka's mouth fell open, "S-Shut up, you idiot!"

He merely laughed, releasing her head. His expression softened, "Wanna walk home together later?"

Maka's glare sharpened, but she did not reply. She watched as he grinned brightly at her, nearly blinding her from the intensity. She blinked a few times, dazed, and frowned softly. And when he stepped closer to her, she was quick to step back.

"W-What're you—"

"My bad," he murmured, his voice lower than normal, "I've gotten really impatient."

She watched as he towered over her and Tsubaki watched gleefully. This was definitely better than her love stories. It was as though watching it in real life. Ragnarok paused next to her, taking his jacket, and arched a brow at the display.

He limply pointed a finger, "What's—"

"Shhh!" Tsubaki hushed him.

Soul leaned closer to her, his scent sending her into another daze and her lips parted. She wanted to move back, but she was frozen, staring up at him with large jade eyes and emotions shining back at him. They were nose-to-nose now, and she vaguely wondered if he would kiss her again. Her skin tingled at the reminder.

"I miss your taste," he said, and her face felt as though it would erupt, "Would you slap me if I licked you?"

She gaped at him, "Y-You…!"

"Soul -kun~!"

Tsubaki, Ragnarok, and Soul glanced up curiously. The girl stood there, befuddled. Tsubaki blinked.

"Oh."

Soul frowned briefly, he appeared upset at the interruption. Tsubaki vaguely remembered the girl from around school. Long, silken and loose white hair, a lovely shade of rose in her eyes, a slim figure, and sweet face.

And Tsubaki watched as she forced a pretty smile, "Soul -kun, what're you doing? Sid-sensei is going to give you extra laps if you don't hurry back." She latched onto his arm rather fiercely. Quickly, she pulled Soul back from Maka.

"Who's that?" Tsubaki wondered out loud as Soul was yanked away reluctantly, "She goes here, right?"

Ragnarok shrugged, "Eruka, somethin'." He returned his attention to Maka, "Oi. Albarn! Ready to go inside?"

Maka blinked several times. When she looked up, her eyes met Eruka's, who was gazing at the petite girl with a narrowed glare. Maka was startled, frowning lightly, and when she glanced over, she was staring at Soul's back.

She couldn't understand why that made her so upset.

Well, a tiny voice in her head mused, at least he's away from you. Focus on school. You're slacking.

Silently, Maka nodded to herself, recrossing her arms over her chest, almost defensively.

Right.

…

…

"Maka -chan, Maka-chaaan!"

The redhead lifted her head and glanced over her shoulder curiously to see Tsubaki there. She was skipping along on the sidewalk, her bag in her hand, dressed in a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side, also a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots.

"I've never seen you on a weekend." She said, glancing down at Maka's apparel. She was wearing a big gray t-shirt with ornaments at the front, it let her shoulder peek out, and her jeans were dark blues, they matched the pink flats. Blair had dressed her today, and it was warmer than usual. Half her was down, cascading down her shoulders, and the other tied in a ponytails on the sides of her head. Her bangs were down as usual. All in all, in Tsubaki's opinion, she was the cutest thing ever.

"Ah," Maka said, "Tsubaki -chan." She dug into her small purse that rested against her hip, "Here."

Tsubaki watched in bewilderment as Maka placed a handful of little scraps of papers in her hand. She looked at Maka in question, some scraps falling from her palm. She moved to pick them up.

"What is th—"

"Numbers."

"Eh?!"

Maka frowned softly, "I received a lot today. Mostly from men. It was very bothersome."

Tsubaki blinked at her stupidly for a few seconds before she smiled brightly, grinning at her, "Did you call any?"

"No. That is why I am handing them over to you." Maka replied simply.

"Haha! That'll crush their dreams, Maka-chan." She stood up straight, tucking the numbers back into Maka's purse. As they began to walk together, Tsubaki asked, "What're you doing, anyway?"

In reply, Maka pulled out another note of paper, "My aunt wanted a few things from the store."

Glancing over the list, she said, "You're pretty empty-handed."

"I was bombarded by boys," Maka said with slight frustration, "Where's Ragnarok?"

"Baseball practice." She hopped in place, and grinned, "Let's go~!" Instead of responding, Maka stared forward, frowning. Tsubaki followed her gaze, "What is it…"

She trailed off as she saw it.

As the feminine hands reached up and grabbed onto the jacket, Tsubaki's eyes widened. And the lips met, the girl hanging onto him, and the man still.

"T-That's…Evans -san…and Eruka?" Tsubaki murmured in disbelief before she whirled around to face Maka's, as though to block the view of a boy with snow white hair leaning in a much shorter girl with long white hair.

Too late.

The girl had already bowed her head, her eyes hidden from Tsubaki's view. It was quiet, deafeningly so as the people around them swarmed, going on with their lives, and the sun shined over the town.

"Ne," Tsubaki said softly, stepping closer to the still girl, "Let's head back, Maka-chan…W-Wait! Maka-chan!" With a whirl of silky ash-blonde hair, Maka was already treading fast down the sidewalk, pushing past people, "Maka -chan!"

'I'm so stupid,' Maka thought venomously.' And why do I care?'

…

…

**Okay! So I tough the last chapter was pretty boring, so I wrote this, I think it's pretty good and 'spicy' it has some romance, friend-shipy thing aaaaand of course the part where Soul kissed Loly! Soo yeah! I'll try to update soon! (:  
Any questions/ comments / concerns?  
Love, Squirtle (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**I beg you please pleas PLEASE check out the poll on my profile, you get to decided what will the pairing and the rating be in my new story! (: Thanks a lot!**

...

…

_**Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. **_

Cupping a hand under her chin, Maka stared out at the field below. The freshmen were running on the tracks, Sid-sensei yelling at them all for no apparent reason. The drone of the classroom soon dulled, and she could see the lips pressed together, hands clutching at his red jacket, bright head bent down to white loose locks.

She felt something hot curl in her stomach. It was agitation, she could detect that. She was annoyed – frustrated, really – but didn't know exactly why. The clouds were becoming farther apart, the sky clear, and the sun shined. It would appear that it would be a good day, just as Maka vaguely remembered Tsubaki saying that morning. The brunette had been obviously worried the day after the "incident" and practically drowned Maka with questions. It was bothersome and slightly embarrassing – she wasn't used to be worrying over. She was especially startled when Ragnarok suddenly became belligerent, demanding what the problem was, and quote, claiming he would, "break Evan's face,". Maka was not sure what it all meant, but she told them both she was fine, and tried to block out the world.

Blair was becoming increasingly worried as Kami and Spirit's anniversary grew closer. Just a week and four days away. It made Maka even more stressed. With upcoming tests, the new drama in her life, she was beyond strained.

And that was when she felt the tall-tale prickle of someone staring at her. Without her consent, her head looked up and her eyes locked with a warm, inflamed red gaze. She jerked instantly, warmth spreading across her face, and then looked away as quickly as she could.

_**Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. **_

She stared at the glass of the window, glaring at it, really. His stare almost made her snap, yell at him, accuse him. But of what? She had no right. She did not love him, she did not even like him, she was sure. He was a nuisance, a burden sent from God to send her into a spiraling black hole of failure. She would not lose to him. This love nonsense was probably just a prank – how much money would Soul get if she fell in love with him? She rolled her eyes at the thought, but it also sent some kind of throb through her chest.

Strange.

She would go to the nurse later.

She could still feel Soul staring at her, and she wanted to hurl her Ethnics book at his head. Just as her free hand curled around the edge, she heard,

"Albarn!"

She hopped in place, startled. When she glanced from the window, everyone in the classroom was watching her.

Finding her voice rather quickly, she said, "Y-Yes, sensei?"

The teacher blinked, surprised, "Can you…" he frowned at her, "Aren't you going to answer the question?"

Maka's large emerald eyes searched the board, but found nothing to solve there. What the…? She hadn't been listening at all! She'd missed the whole lesson. She wanted to crawl into a hole. Swallowing, she blinked cutely – well, to the rest of the class.

Eyes widened as Maka's lips parted, and she appeared delicately small in her uniform, large on her. And one by one realized how adorable the blonde was when she was flustered.

Biting her bottom lip – gathering even more attention from her crowd, even the teacher, who gaped at her –Maka said, "I'm sorry, sensei. C-Can you please repeat it?"

The teacher collapsed from his chair with a giant crash, "cute," on his lips.

"SENSEI!" Tsubaki shouted in panic and tears in her eye as boys 'oohed' and 'ahhed'.

In less than twenty seconds, the talk of the school was Albarn Maka.

…

…

The bell rung.

Maka had never, ever felt so much relief before. Folding her arms under her, she allowed her suddenly heavy head to fall onto them. She inhaled deeply and then released it. There was the chatter of students, but she paid it no mind.

Tsubaki had already left the school, declaring she had to head to the bakery for her job. Ragnarok had practice again, she supposed. There was no point in finding him – all their conversations usually ended in quarrelling, though it was mostly playful until Maka became exasperated and Ragnarok would get peeved with her indifferent attitude.

"Maka -chan."

The petite teen glanced up hesitantly from her arms and frowned. She had expected Tsubaki, or even Ragnarok playing a pointless joke on her. Instead, it was the same three boys from before who'd greeted her in the hallway. She did not know their names, and she did not want to know. Quickly, she sat up, prepared for any sudden movements. Since second period, every male in the school had been acting odd. She was quite prepared to use her book bag to force herself out of the school. But she probably wouldn't get that far with their impressive girth. Why hadn't she realized how tall and well-built these teenagers were? Was she that oblivious, or did she not care?

Probably the latter.

She would admit: she had been acting weird earlier. Even Tsubaki had been shocked. She'd been thoroughly frustrated, pink in her cheeks, her eyes glistening, and wide-eyed surprise on her face. She did not know how all that could be summed into cuteness. Children did it all the time and she found it rather disgusting how babies were cooed at for that kind of manner.

"Yes?"

At her small response, all the boys leaned closer. Her eyebrow twitched subtly. She was trying to be polite – just as Tsubaki had told her earlier while Ragnarok had said something as "deck 'em," which she didn't know what meant and Tsubaki had put up a fuss about it. Oh, well.

"Mind if I carry your books, Maka-chan?" The third black-haired shuffled closer to her, too close. She was thankful for the desk that blocked them away from her.

Maka closed her English textbook, "No. I am fine. Thank you."

"Polite and cute~ What a girl." One crooned.

She nearly threw her book at him. She was not like this usually. Soul Evans was bringing out the worst in her.

"I'm leaving," she murmured, grabbing up her things. She tucked her books away, and turned in the other direction. Someone grabbed her arm, and she felt a finger wrap around a part of her ponytail. She started.

"Wait, Maka-chan, we just wanna—"

"She said she was leaving," A deep, familiar voice said from beside her. Maka jumped again, her heartbeat going faster automatically. She glanced to her right and there stood Soul. He did not appear happy – in fact, he didn't look anything like his usual bright, annoying self. His expression were as dark as rainclouds, his mouth set in a deep, menacing frown, his eyebrows furrowed violently, and his hands buried deeply in his pockets. The boys instantly released her, stammering.

"E-Evans, we were just—"

"Leave," Soul grumbled, his voice lower than normal. Of course, the teenagers fled and Maka watched this all, surprised. Finally, when Souls dark red eyes landed on hers, he seemed to soften, "Are you alright?"

Her gaze landed on his lips. Right where Eruka had kissed him. She'd felt those lips before, pressed against her firmly with a vow of his love. Another throb went through her chest and she debated whether or not to see the nurse vaguely.

"Maka?"

His soft lips formed her name. She blinked rapidly, breaking back into the real world. When she met his questioning gaze, she hurried to avert her gaze. Grabbing up her bag, she muttered, "I need to go."

"Maka—Hey! Wait up!"

As she exited the classroom, she heard him scrambling to grab up his things and then rushing out of the door with a wave of goodbye to a crowd of girls. They squealed, and Maka glared at the ground in front of her.

"Maka Albar!"

Her glare became even fiercer and she speeded up her walk. As soon as she made it to the empty shoe lockers, she peeled off her white shoes and grabbed up her brown ones. She almost ran again when she heard Soul's hurried footsteps. She was just slipping her toe in the first shoe when strong, long arms wrapped around her.

Maka gasped sharply as she stumbled backward. Her shoes slipped off and the arms pulled her into a hard chest. The gasping had been a bad idea – his scent was like a foreign smell to her and she was eager to test it out. She blinked rapidly over his shoulder – he'd bent down to embrace her small form – and tried to make sense of what was happening.

The blush came without warning, "W-What're you—"

He leaned back, and his eyes met hers. She registered her bag falling a second too late from her hand when he cupped her face gently in his large palms. She stared up at him, bewilder, her lips parted.

"You've been avoiding me."

She gaped up at him.

"And I wanna know why."

Slowly, the outer world began to dull and all she could see was his lips pressing againstEruka's. Betrayal? Was that the feeling? She supposed she should be feeling that. After all, he'd said that he was in love with her.

Swiftly, she broke from his hold. Slowly, Soul dropped his arms back to his sides and stood straight, eyebrows furrowed and his gaze innocently confused.

"…I see." Maka murmured a moment later, keeping her eyes on a crack on the tile floor a few inches away.

His frown deepened, "What? What is it?"

She stared harder at the crack. "It is not like it matters, Evans. I'm going home." She started away, but she felt a soft brush on her cheek. She nearly stumbled backwards when he tucked a lock of pale blond behind her ear. His touch burned for some odd reason. She really needed to see a nurse. She gasped, and he smiled softly.

And for some reason, this action sparked anger into her. Was this what he was good at? Creating some kind of feeling between a girl and himself? Is that why he kissed Eruka? Was he – as Blair said it – a player? Was she his next target? Pieces of the puzzle were coming together and she refused to let them fall apart anymore. She grinded her teeth together. How could he do this? What was wrong with him?

He seemed to notice her change of expression, "Maka—"

She flinched away from his touch and he stood there, frozen, "What is your problem?" She hissed venomously.

He stared at her.

"I told you before, I'm not a toy!"

"What're you talking ab—"

"I saw you," He tensed, grimacing at her now, "I saw you with Eruka-san and you…" His expression suddenly dawned with comprehension as she took a step back, "How could you…How could you…!"

He rearranged his features, staring down at her blankly now, "Are you jealous?"

You couldn't imagine how much that reaction hurt. Nurse, now. She quickly pulled herself back together. "No! I'm disgusted, actually. Disgusted that you can throw girls around like that. How can you claim to love me? How could you kiss me…and…and it didn't mean anything! How can you kiss people so freely and not feel anything?!"

He appeared shocked now as Maka panted. She'd never yelled at someone before, at least, not recently, and it pulled a huge weight off her chest. Something in her body was still throbbing, and her body was doing something weird – trembling. Her face felt uncomfortably hot and her eyes felt like they were being blown by a fierce wind. She pressed her shaking lips together.

What is wrong with me?

Finally, he spoke, his voice surprisingly soft, "Maka—" He tried to touch her again.

She retracted as though he were on fire.

He grimaced again, and then shoved his hand back into his pocket.

"I-I'm…" She couldn't speak. Her throat felt clogged up. Weird. "I-I'm…g-going…"

"Maka," he murmured, "You're crying."

She did not know those two words could make her world turn upside down.

She hadn't cried in a very long, long time.

Quickly, she rose up her hands and pressed them against her eyes. Sure enough, there were sparkling droplets in her palms. They mystified her. Why was she crying? Nothing was wrong. Nothing was broken. So why did…?

He hurt you, a small voice said inside her. A small voice she had refused to listen to since her parents died.

Maka flinched backward, stumbling, and he moved to catch her, but she did it herself. With jerking movements, she stooped down and grabbed up her backpack. She turned away, and she heard him calling her name.

With every step, she found her chest hurting even more.

…

…

**AGAIN!** **I beg you please pleas PLEASE check out the poll on my profile, you get to decided what will the pairing and the rating be in my new story! (: Thanks a lot!**  
**So what did you think? And yes, theres a good explanation why Soul kissed Eruka, just wait till the next chap!  
And I'm SO sorry for the delayed update! I just got out of a hospital and I had some stuff to do!  
Bye for Now! PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Again; please check out the pole on my profile, there is only one more week left to vote!_**

…

…

She was hungry.

And grumpy.

Quietly, Maka placed her head on the table. Instantly, Ragnarok and Tsubaki stopped arguing like brats and turned their attention on her. Tsubaki pouted while Ragnarok watched her, arching his brows.

"Are you alright?" Tsubaki asked.

"She's just tired," Ragnarok grumbled, "I bet she stayed up on night studying." On the contrary, she hadn't. That was unheard of. When she'd arrived home the evening prior, she had stripped from her clothes, and sat in the bath until her skin wrinkled, and finally managed to spread her books all across the room. Of course, Blair had questioned her about her red eyes, extremely worried, but Maka had somehow fallen asleep on the living room floor, her head on Shoulas fat stomach, and a nightmare coursing through her brain.

"Hey, Albarn!"

"Sup, Maka-chan!"

"How's it going, Albarn-senpai?"

And not to mention the boys in the school. They wouldn't leave her alone. With a frown, she refused to greet any of them as they left the cafeteria. Ragnarok glared behind them and Tsubaki giggled. Resting her chin on her folded arms, Maka's brow wrinkled. This oddly reminded her of Evans. How did he stand being greeted by so many people in one day? Quickly, she shook the thoughts away. That was the last person she wanted to think about.

"I don't see why you're so grumpy, Maka-chan," Tsubaki put in, tossing her red apple between her hands, "I think the whole thing is romantic…"

"Yeah," Ragnarok grunted, crossing his arms over his chest, "You seem to be the only one thinking that."

Tsubaki pouted and puffed out her cheeks at him before returning her attention to Maka. With a rather sly look in her eye, Tsubaki stood and placed her hands on her wide hips, and bounced them side to side seductively, "I don't think you get the big picture, Maka-chan." She poked a finger in the center of Maka's furrowed brows, "At some point, these little girls are gonna snatch him away from you, just like that," she snapped her fingers, causing Maka to blink, startled, "Aaand, before they do," she lopped her arms around Maka's neck, jostling the redheaded girl uncomfortably, "You jump him~!"

Detangling herself from Tsubaki's web, Maka puffed out her cheeks, unbeknownst of making her even more adorable. She sat up, crossing her arms over her chest, "I would never do such a thing. For the last time, I am not infatuated with Evans."

Ragnarok crooked a brow again, "Coulda fooled me."

Maka shot him a glare.

Tsubaki playfully rolled her eyes as the bell rung, "You both are impossible."

Maka followed the two out of the cafeteria, carrying her onigiri with her. When they were changed for gym, and the boys began to stretch outside, Maka munched on her lunch quietly.

"Baseball~ Baseball~ Baseball~" Tsubaki sung merrily, walking alongside Maka. People casted her looks, but Maka found this typically normal as they stopped at the edge of the field. Already, the game was starting. "Maka-chan, cheer me on, I have a feeling that I might be as good as Ragnarok-san!" She gave numeral poses and said the entire sentence with different voices before ending her phrase with her legs spread wide, a fierce look of determination, and a V-sign.

Maka's chibi'd self raised a limp hand in the background, "Ganbatte."

Tsubaki ran off, and Ragnarok yelled something at her angrily, which she yelled back, taking her spot in the outer field. Maka stood there in the grass, watching with a deadpan expression, and eating her onigiri.

"Oh, spicy…" She mumbled to herself. As she watched Ragnarok throw a few balls towards Tsubaki, her view was suddenly blocked by perfect skin, thick, long hair, and red-black-tinted eyes.

"Oh~ You're Albarn-chan, aren't you?"

Instantly, flashes of lips pressed firmly together, and a slim body pressed against Evans had Maka tensing, if only for a second. She simply stared at the girl in front of her.

Eruka pointed to her face, a sparkly aura surrounding her. Her lips parted in a small 'o' shape when Maka did not reply, "You don't remember me?" she asked her "It's me, Frog Eruka."

Maka continued to chew on her onigiri, quiet.

Subtly, Eruka's eyebrow twitched, but she smiled brightly again, "I just wanted to say hello. And I was wondering if we could ever be friends."

Maka chewed. "…"

Eruka's smile dropped by a short degree, "After all, since you're so close to Soso-kun, I thought we could be too."

Maka paused for a second, "…Who is Soso-kun?"

Eruka's smile widened again, "My boyfriend. Evans Soul."

Again, there was that icy feeling in her chest. Maka pressed her lips together, and tightened her small hands on the onigiri. For some reason, an odd sensation came over her – she wanted to smash it into Eruka's face. Strange. She'd never had a violent impulse in her life. She was still debating whether or not to see the nurse.

Carefully, she took a glimpse over Eruka's shoulder. There was Soul. He was tall, and the tan skin of his arms was exposed, lean and strong. He raised his mitt casually and caught the ball sailing towards him before tossing it back. Maka looked away before she could be caught. Was that guilt lacing into the cold? She had already felt guilt as soon as she had yelled at him yesterday. She had been hoping to get over it.

"Albarn -chan, helloooo~?" A hand waved in her face, breaking her concentration. She took a bite out of the spicy, salty rice to keep back her tongue. She did not want to say something she would later regret. Eruka beamed as Maka's attention flickered back to her, "I hope we can be friends."

"…" Maka did not reply.

Chew. Chew. Chew.

Eruka's eyebrow twitched again, "Ne, Albarn-chan, are you really that close to Soso-kun?"

Chew. Chew. Chew.

"I just wanted to ask because he talks about you a lot," Eruka's eyes darkened a bit, but she smiled through it, "It's almost as though he's in love with you." She laughed a bit, but the sound wasn't humorous at all, "But when he kissed me last weekend, I knew we would be together."

Cold. Maka almost winced away from the throbbing in her chest. She bit sharply in the onigiri. "Hm…"

Chew. Chew. Chew.

Finally, to Eruka's slight relief and exasperation, Maka finished her rice ball. The bleached-haired girl opened her mouth to say something, but Maka slowly and carefully took out another onigiri from God knows where, peeled it open, and then bit into it.

Chew. Chew. Chew.

"What is with you?" Eruka finally snapped, her voice coming out low, and the sparkly aura around her seemed to vanish.

Maka blinked slowly.

"What's so special about you anyway? You're a freak show, and everyone knows it! What did you do?" She took a step closer to Maka, "Did you sleep with him? Did you?"

Maka merely stared at her, impassive. As if she would let her words get to her. And she was hungry, after all.

"Talk, you bi—"

"Watch out!"

Maka and Eruka turned just in time to see a balling hurtling straight towards the two. Quickly, Eruka took a step back, and Maka's eyes widened impossibly large on her face as the sphere headed towards her in frightening speeds. She squeezed her eyes shut, prepared to meet her demise.

There was a loud smacking noise.

"Maka -chan!" Tsubaki shrieked, and Ragnarok's muscles bunched violently.

A pause issued through the air, along with a breeze of strong wind.

There was no pain. That startled her.

"Maka."

Hesitantly, her eyes fluttered. The voice was close, and she instantly felt the warmth. She opened her eyes slowly, and her gaze locked with a blood red. A mitt was in front of her face, curled around the offensive ball, and his face was uncomfortably close to hers, so close, she could feel his warm breath. He wasn't touching her, but her skin tingled sharply.

"Soso-kun," Eruka murmured in surprise.

Soul did not look at her or respond. Slowly, he dropped his arm, and curled his mitt around the ball. His eyes stared straight into Maka's, "Are you alright?"

Maka released a breath, her heart hammering against her chest. Soul raised his free hand and brushed the excess rice from the corners of her mouth and cheek. A crowd of students started to gather around the two, pushing Eruka out of the way and instantly checking on Maka's welfare.

Flinching away from Soul, red in the cheeks, Maka mumbled, "I-I'm fine."

Tsubaki let out a sigh of relief as Ragnarok angrily bunched a hand in Hiro's gym shirt. The (much) smaller teen screamed and thrashed, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"I told you to stop throwing damn curves balls," Ragnarok spat at him, rattling the poor boy.

"So clumsy, Shimono-san," Kidd put in.

Soul grinned down at Maka, laughing. Maka stared at him face, startled.

_I want to see him smile, she thought vaguely, even if it's not for me._

Turning her face away, she glared stubbornly at the ground, "T-Thank you."

Soul's grin simply widened.

…

…

"Are you sure you're alright, Maka-chan?"

Maka sighed softly, tucking her chin deeper in the scarf. She met Tsubaki's curious green gaze. "I already told you. I'm fine, Tsubaki-chan."

"Mou~ You worry me so much," she placed a dramatic hand on her heart with a hinted look of hurt, "But it was sweet, wasn't it?"

Maka's pink cheeks deepened in color. Together, the two girls walked. The sun was already setting and the She averted her eyes from the beaming girl, "I-I suppose."

Tsubaki's grin widened, "You're blushing~! So cute."

Maka stopped walking and faced her, glaring – though it appeared even more adorable with her crimson face, "W-What about you?" She said, "Shouldn't you be with Ragnarok?"

Tsubaki pouted and shifted her gaze, "You don't want me here, Maka-chaaan?"

Maka pursed her lips, "Wouldn't you rather be with him? After all, you're together."

There was a pause. Tilting her head to the side, Tsubaki uttered an, "Eh?" Before her face finally lit up with understanding, "He didn't tell you?"

Maka's expression turned confused and wary, "Tell me what?"

"Maka -chan," Tsubaki beamed brightly at her, "I'm bisexual. But I'm more into girls anyway" She blushed and looked down.

The wind blew.

Maka blinked rapidly, before her mouth fell open, "W-What?"

"I thought you knew," Tsubaki said, returning to her innocent persona, tapping a finger to her chin, "Maybe he forgot. Haven't you noticed? Ragnarok and I are outcasts just like you. I confessed to being bisexual in middle school and I was pretty much thrown out of any kind of group. Once, two years ago, I think, I was nearly beaten up so bad I almost died." She laughed optimistically while Maka stared at her, "Ragnarok saved me and we became very good friends after that. Everyone's too scared to say anything to him and he's been in more fights than I can count. But I love him. He's like the brother I never wanted~ Haha!"She laughed weakly

Maka was quiet. "Sorry."

"It's nothing to be sorry for," Tsubaki replied, laughing again, "I kinda knew I wasn't like everyone else when I got a crush on this girl named Risa. She was into ecchi books and very interesting, she's a senior now, but I've been crushing on her for forever~"

"And you haven't approached her?" Maka asked.

"Nope." Tsubaki popped her lips before frowning lightly, "You don't seem so surprised."

"You're still Tsubaki-chan," Maka murmured, still befuddled, "What should it matter to me what gender you are attracted to?"

Tsubaki teasingly pinched her cheek, "And that's why we're friends forever~!"

As Maka lifted a hand to bat hers away, they both heard, "Oi! Maka!" Instantly, the girl tensed. Tsubaki's head whipped around, and she smiled again.

"Evans-san. Hello, hello~!" She waved energetically. Maka ducked her head. "What are you doing here?"

Maka could already feel his warmth, both behind her and inside her chest. The blush bloomed almost automatically, and she dug her chin into her scarf, attempting to hide her shame.

"Hey, Tsubaki," Soul greeted her warmly, as he would do anyone else. And then she felt his stare digging into her back. "Makaaa~." The way he said her name sent some kind of shiver down her spine. She wondered if she was frightened or something else? Perhaps the cold.

Tsubaki grinned slyly. Running a few paces ahead, she waved a hand over her head, "Bye-bye, you two~!" And then hurried off, giggling all the while. Maka blinked repeatedly and then jerked when she realized what Tsubaki had did.

'_Traitor,'_ she thought silently.

"Maka?"

Starting, Maka kept her back to him. Hesitantly, when she glanced over her shoulder, he was grinning down at her. She twisted her hands nervously, and tried to calm down her hammering heart, "S-Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" Great. She was stuttering. Just what with her incompatibility to form sentences properly these last few weeks? None of this had happened to her before.

Soul appeared surprised, "Girlfriend?" And then he smiled, "Are you referring to yourself?"

Glaring at him now, she huffed, "No. Eruka-san is your girlfriend, is she not?"

Soul was confused before his expression clouded over with a rather fierce look. When he leaned down rather close to her face, she wanted to recoil, surprised. Her heart rate climbed as he locked eyes with hers.

"_She_ kissed _me_, Maka."

Why, oh, why did those three first words send her tumbling down a road of relief? Her shoulders slumped a bit, and her breathing came out a bit harsh. She hurried to avert her gaze, though, she could already see the smugness there, and the boyish grin.

"And she's not my girlfriend," Soul added, "I've got my eye on someone else."

Maka puffed out her pink cheeks, and stubbornly set her mouth in a firm line. When she finally gathered her bearings, she turned away, "I-It's not it's any of my concern. I'm going home." She turned and walked away.

And, of course, Soul followed her.

…

…

**Okay, Dear Readers, PLEASE check out the pole! I don't want anyone to be all Grumpy when new story comes out! and a HUGE THANKS to people to who already did!  
****  
Guess what! This story is featured in some community called Best SoMa FanFics! Isn't it awesome!?  
**

**People who deserve an applause- Guest, jaystarglider, mikasakrualover1901, fanfictaddict683, kelisanimefreakmitchell, Eieriann, Gothic liking alchemist and, Microsized half-pint (: You guys encouraged me to write tis chapter, so Thanks a lot! ^^**

**And Okay, what are Your toughs about the chapter? Now the Soul-Eruka thing is cleared up! Yay! And who would've tough that Tsubaki could be bi?! And now you get to decided, will she be with Risa, alone or with GREAT BLACK*STAR! When you write your review just say TR if you want her to be with Risa, just T if you want her to be alone or TB if you want her to be with THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! It's all up to you now!**

And what are Your toughs about the chapter? Please tell me~ ;)

Yay! Guess what guys! I get to go to Europe! Yay! ^^ Don't worry trough, **the next chapter will be posted in Friday, Saturday or Saturday, soo yeah, in about a week! I can't wait to go to Europe! I grew up there, and then got moved to the US, so now I get to see all my friends and family! Yay! :') I missed them SO much! Although my best friend Valentine is SO mad at me that he promised that the next time he'll see me he'll dress me up as a Leprechaun and make me run around yelling "Who took my Lucky Charms?!" Soo yeah, Kids, tree things; don't be short, dye your hair red or have friends like Valentine! But then again, Ragnarok in this story kinda resembles him ;D**

**Okay, well bye for now, I'll see you at the next chapter! Please review!**

**~Love, Squirtle!**


	8. Chapter 8

Humming lightly, Blair carried her bags down the sidewalk. She wanted to cook something special for Maka tonight – to cheer her up. After all, she had gotten the highest grade out of anyone in the school from the latest tests. She deserved a reward. She decided to go with cooking, since knowing her personality she would just get carried away and buy Maka a tong or something like that. It would seem perfectly okay with herself but if it's Maka we're talking about, it would be a dead-stop.

Still, she felt a bit guilty. She knew, every year, Maka refused to go see her parents. A long, long time ago, Maka went through a trauma – as doctors called it. Her eyes were blank, she did not talk, and it was rare for her to eat. And every day, she would ask where Kami and Spirit were, or when would they come back. It was painful to think of those days, of those days she was forced to watch Maka wither. She was hoping, somehow, this year, she would be able to bring Maka to reunite with her parents once more, but the more years that passed, the more pointless she found the idea to be.

In her thoughts, she had failed to realize that she was walking straight towards a pole. She gasped as large hands wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her to the side. Blinking a bit, she tightened her grip around her groceries. She turned and was quite surprised to see a young man, snowy white hair, and a handsome face. He was about the same height as her, and wearing his school clothes. Her curiosity peaked when she saw it was the same kind as Maka's.

Instantly, she smiled, "Thanks for that. Sometimes, I get lost in my thoughts."

He nodded while bending at the waist. Plucking a fallen carton of juice from the ground, he stood up straight and handed it to her with a boyish, attractive grin. "No problem."

"It is!" Blair insisted vehemently. The boy frowned as she leaned a little too close for comfort. "What's your name? Tell me, tell me, tell me~!"

"Um, Evans Soul…" He said.

Blair innocently tilted her head to the side, "Is that your _real _name …?"

Soul's cheeks colored a bit, "Y-You don't have to—"

"Ghost-boy!" Soul pressed his lips together in a firm line, "That's actually really, really funny! Haha!"

Soul sighed. Picking up another one of her groceries from the ground, he said, "You have a hole in your bag, you know."

Blair gasped dramatically and glanced downward to see her bottle of ketchup and bag of onions were falling. Frantically, she flailed her arms, panicking, "Oh, no~! There goes dinner!"

Calmly, Soul plucked them from the ground and took the bag with the hole. He folded his arms together and held all the items – onions, ketchup, rice, and mushrooms.

"Oh…" Blair paused from her exaggerated fluttering. She smiled at him, grateful, "That really helps out, Ghost-boy."

"No problem," he repeated. "But I told you, my name is—"

"Let's go~!" Blair skipped away, towards her home. Soul followed. It was silent for a few moments, Blair humming merrily to herself, and Soul made sure there was nothing for her to run into. Finally, as they neared her home, Blair asked already knowing the answer,, "So what school do you go to?"

Soul blinked and glanced at her. She was smiling at him. "I attend Death's academy. The name is bit odd, but it's very nice."

Blair's smile turned into a grin, "Haha! I knew it. With your looks, you're probably a real lady's man."

Soul blinked again, innocently confused, "Lady's…man?" And then he laughed, "I doubt it."

Blair rolled her golden eyes, "Whatever you say." She paused, considering it, "You probably have a lot of friends, though, am I right?"

Soul frowned lightly, "I guess. But I wouldn't call them exactly my friends. At least," he glanced down at the ground, "not all of them."

Blair pursed her lips in a perfect pout, "Hmm. Sounds fishy to me," she proclaimed. "But I guess friends are something like that. My niece just started hanging out with some. I'm pretty proud of her, but she doesn't trust a lot of people."

Soul gazed at her curiously.

"You probably know her. She goes to your school. You're a second-year, aren't you?" When Soul nodded, she beamed, "My niece is one, too." She paused in front of their dark, mahogany door, her home. "Albarn Maka."

Slowly, Soul's face crumbled. As he looked up at the nice, normal white house, he found himself grinning dryly the next second.

"I should've known." He muttered as Blair continued on, oblivious.

…

…

You can do it.

Maka's emerald eyes narrowed as she tackled the last paragraph.

You can do it.

She flickered her eyes back and forth, and finally, the conclusion.

I did it!

At last, she was done with the paper. It wasn't due for another week, but it was nice to finish ahead of time. Even though it was Friday, and the rest of the school was at home, preparing for their weekend, Maka was finishing her homework early and proceeding to study until the sun went down.

The sun was still high in the sky, but it was now passing five o'clock. This was the first time in weeks since she'd gotten any time to herself. She sighed, a soft smile on her face. She'd almost forgotten how relaxing it was to be alone. For these last few weeks, she'd always be with Tsubaki, who cheered Maka on and chatted with her about 'girl things', while constantly confessing her love for Risa – and honestly found it rather adorable. Ragnarok and her had been spending time together – he taught her everything there was to know about baseball and they played catch as regularly as possible. Well, he played catch and Maka's motor skills decided to show. He would laugh at her – a snort – and she would glare threateningly. Of course, their friendship was never easy.

She wasted no time leaving the school, lost in her thoughts, and continued on her way. Her thoughts soon directed towards Soul. She felt the heat in her face, and she averted her gaze to the side subconsciously, as if to look away from his gaze when he wasn't even there. Soul had been rather clingy for days now – he would accompany her to the library and usually fell asleep watching her study, and he would try to have lunch with her, but Ragnarok never really approved and she was just too embarrassed to sit next to him so she would just 'shoo' him away. He wanted to walk her home, and carry her things, and touch her. Luckily, he did not kiss her, or lick her – she shuddered at the thought – but when he was too close, her heart would do a weird flutter and she'd snap at him. Somehow, Evans reminded her of a wounded puppy whenever she was angry. It made her feel even guiltier.

Tsubaki however, seemed to love Soul. Whenever he was around, she would squeal and gush _and_ blush about Maka– her likes and dislikes. Sometimes, it was a little hard to separate the two since they were so alike. Ragnarok was the complete opposite. Whenever Soul was even brought up, Ragnarok's mood darkened, and he would glare ominously at the white-haired teen whenever he was near Maka or Tsubaki. Maka began to realize he was fiercely protective of their small group.

Still, everything was strange to her. The friends, the view of the world, the laughs and smiles that were shared with Ragnarok and Tsubaki. Boys approached her on a regular basis and were becoming increasingly annoying. One day, Ragnarok had punched a first-year for touching Maka's shoulder a little too roughly – well to Ragnarok anyway. Tsubaki had apologized and Maka had been baffled. She wasn't used to such violence, yet with care.

Everything was new to her and the fluttering warmth in her chest wasn't making it any better. Soul's smiles constantly bombarded her mind and she found it rather difficult to study. Whenever he watched her with those warm, red eyes, she found herself frozen, unable to move as he gave a sly grin. Sometimes she wished to strike him down and the next, she just wanted him closer, beside her, smiling and laughing.

"Hiro!"

Maka jerked, surprised. Just up ahead, she could see five figures. They were all wearing the school tan sweaters and scarves and jackets. Maka slowed her walk and curiously watched the students. She could see Justin a couple feet away with Kidd, both looking over their shoulders to see the commotion. She identified the other three as Hiro, Liz, and Patti. Patti and Liz were just alike they're appearances and a rather dominating air around them. Hiro was grinning.

"…No wonder you're always in trouble!" Liz raged, "Chasing skirts like that…"

Patti just laughed and sang, "You're a pervert~ Pervert~ !"

Giggling, Hiro hopped about enthusiastically, "HAHA! I'm not just a pervert, Patti-chan," He sang, "I'M A HUGE PERVERT~!"

Justin and Kidd sweat-dropped in the background, "…At least he admitted to it." Justin murmured.

Kidd put his earphones back in, the soft melody playing through his mind, "Poor Shimono-san."

Cracking her knuckles threateningly Liz glowered at him while Patti gave him dirt looks. Hiro started, as though just realizing their intentions, "N-Now, girls, don't be rash!" He made to run for it, but Liz's foot planted itself into his back, digging into his kidney.

Patti kneeled the his lever and grinned, "You should know better," She glanced over her shoulder, "Poor first-year. You flipped her skirt and didn't even think twice about it. She ran away. She's probably crying, you know."

"I-I'm sorry…I'm sorry!" Hiro choked out breathlessly.

Fires of very Hell erupted from behind Liz and Hiro screeched, "SAY THAT TO HER TOMORROW!"

"YES, MA'AM! YES, M-MA'AM!"

"We'll go find her, un-Godly work must be undone" Justin volunteered.

Casually, Kiss walked over and grabbed the collar of Hiro's shirt, dragging his limp, smoking body along, "C'mon, Asano-san." As the boys vanished, Patti put her hands on her hips and laughed while Liz crossed their arms together, heaving a long, thick sigh.

"Boys…" Patti giggled.

Liz smirked, "Can't live with 'em. Can't live without 'em."

Grinning now, Patti said cleverly, "The motto for Kidd, eh?"

The taller blonde turned a rich, cherry color, "Y-Yeah, right." Patti snickered in reply.

When she felt someone's stare, Patti glanced up curiously, and was quite surprised to see Albarn Maka staring at them, her head tilted to the side, her eyes in a daze, as though she was seeing something else. Liz followed her companion's line of gaze and grimaced.

"Oi," she called, and Maka blinked a few times, "Aren't you Albarn?"

The ash-blonde didn't reply.

"I think so," Patti muttered, "The one that has been with Soul all this time."

Maka tensed at the name, but did not say anything. When Patti suddenly stalked forward with a glint in her eye, neither Liz nor Maka knew what to expect. Patti leaned in rather close to Maka's face, her nose almost hitting hers, and she inspected her intently.

"So it's true~," Patti muttered.

"…What is?" Maka asked hesitantly, her expression a bit worried.

Patti grinned, startling the top-student, "You're ADORABLE!"

Maka gaped at her while Liz rolled her eyes. At some point, she'd made it next to Patti. Nudging the girl in the ribs, Liz sighed, "Must you be so blunt? Soul would get aggravated if he knew we spoke to her."

Maka eyes narrowed, "He treats me as if I'm property."

Patti rubbed a hand over her ribs, throwing Liz a pout before returning her attention to Maka, "Soul's rather possessive. He's been like that ever since -san went away."

Liz scoffed, "Is it really the time to bring that up?"

"Well, they're dating, aren't they?" Patti continued, gesturing to the suddenly red Maka, "She deserves to know why he acts like that." She glanced at the smallest girl, "He hasn't been rough with you, has he? Too forceful?" She continued

"I'll pound that idiot if he'd do something like that" Added Liz

"W-We are not dating!" Maka suddenly claimed. Liz crooked a brow. "We're not even friends!"

"Really?" Patti questioned, "Then what're you?"

Maka's shoulders slumped a bit, "I-I…do not know."

"Oh, look at that," Patti said in slight awe, "She doesn't know an answer to something!"

Liz glared at the girl again before looking back at Maka, "Don't worry," she winked for good measure, "Your secret is safe with us."

"Speak for yourself," Patti muttered. "I'm gonna rub Soul's face in it when I tell him what she said." She giggled then smiled at the girl, "You don't mind, do you?"

Maka jerked, startled. Not many people asked for her permission or opinion, besides, maybe Blair. Tsubaki pretty much assumed, and since she'd get it right most of the times, Maka let it happen. Ragnarok did not ask many questions.

"It's weird, "Patti frowned lightly, "Usually, he would ditch us and go to the library, follow you around, you know." She took a few looks around, curious, "Where is he?"

Maka shrugged her slim shoulders, trying to appear nonchalant, but her cheeks flamed. "A-As if I would know where that idiot is."

Patti and Liz paused, frowned, shared an incredulous look, and then grinned deviously.

"Albarn," the girl started, surprised at their stares, "we have a feeling we'll all be good friends."

Maka nodded, lips parted, "I-I suppose."

'_I like her already'_, Patti and Liz thought.

…

…

"…Well, I should probably get going," Soul muttered. He'd been in the Albarn home for more than ten minutes, and assisted Blair in putting up the groceries. Of course, doing so, he received an eyeful of pictures decorating the house. He had already favored one in particular – the one with Maka, her green eyes staring up at the camera from the jungle gym bars, hung upside down. Her hair was long, almost touching the ground, and she was dressed in pink overalls and a yellow shirt. She wasn't smiling, but her mouth was open, surprised, and her cheeks were red. It was enough to make his eyes widen.

Even though Maka had kicked him out of the library over an hour ago, he still found a way to worm back in without even trying. It was fate, really.

"Don't be silly~ Stay, stay!" Blair said. Grasping his shoulder, she made him sit in the seat. She was quick to busy herself with the tea she'd made, pouring his cup and as well as hers. With a sigh, Soul allowed the taste to wash down his throat. "Do you like it?" She sat down in the opposite seat across from him. "I make it with love."

Strange woman, indeed.

"So," she swirled her tea with a spoon before bringing it to her pink full lips, "You know Maka, do you?"

Soul looked at her, "Yes, Albarn-san."

Blair grinned, "Don't be so formal. Call me Blair." She waved a hand dismissively, "How well do you know my niece?"

Soul fought the urge to grin as he thought of the girl. When she'd thrown her bag at him with a glare, when she'd arrived at his home, expression and tone flat, and when he first spoke to her, kissed her, tasted her skin. The redness in her cheeks would always result in his own happiness. He was glad he could receive some kind of reaction from her.

"From that face, I'll take that as very well," Blair teased and Soul laughed nervously. Blair's expression sobered a bit and she tightened her grip around her tea, "It's a little strange. I've never met one of Maka's friends. And she never talks about them."

Soul watched the older woman's eyelids lower over her gold-yellow orbs.

"And when she began speaking to Tsubaki-chan and Ragnarok-kun, I was very happy. It's not very often you see Maka actually speaking and when she does, you're even more confused than when she didn't talk. It's easier to understand her now, but with her moods, it's usually best to stay clear." She sighed, continuing to swirl her tea.

Soul paused, "So she's always been like that?"

Blair shrugged, "I guess you could say that. Maka has always been a rather impassive person. She's blunt and she doesn't hold back. Even when she was younger," she chuckled a bit with a fond smile, "she studied how to color in the line correctly," and then her smile fell again. "I suppose she raised herself like that – independent, diligent, smart, and direct. And I love every part of her." She paused, considering, "But I suppose this all started when Spirit –san died and took her mother with him…"

Soul blinked, "Spirit?"

Blair pursed her pouty lips, "Well—"

The door opened.

Blair's eyes widened, "Oh~ Maka-chan, welcome home!"

Automatically, Maka's eyes locked with Soul's…

…and her mouth fell open.

…

…

**Hya! Long time, no see! How did you like the chapter? And Questions? Comments? Concerns? I guess I kinda left a cliff hanger, but this one isn't a big one, right? Well I hope you liked it!  
And now about our lovable Tsubaki; that girl is gonna be with... dun... dun... dun... dun... dun... BLACK* Star! Buuuut actually this one awesome reviewer left me an idea,- Tsubaki will have something with Risa, and then she'll end up with Black*Star, so thanks, rainydays-inc! (Oh and don't worry about it, Risa is just an OC, and nothing major :P) I can't wait until I'll get a chance to write about Tsubaki's loooooove life ;) It will be out in few chapters~ Just be patient!**

**Well guys, thanks for all the rewiews the last time! It made me SO happy :') **

**Oh and Guys! I'm also publishing my new story (Hide and Scream) as soon as I'm posting this, So please check it out if you are interested! And a HUGE thanks to Eieriann for helping me out SO much! Oh and here's some info about it!  
Rating: M (rated for Gore, Blood, Bad Language and Adult Themes.)  
Setting: Early Edo era Japan  
Maka is innocent princess of Japan, she is about to be forced into a Political Marriage, she is being torn between her loyalty to her country and need to avenge her brother, then she decides to leave to avenge her brother, and come back when the Job is done, but she can't do it alone so she gets help from vulgar, perverted, (sexy ;D), kind yakuza Soul Eater ;)  
God I suck at summaries... Oh! I almost forgot her Mom is going to be a BAD GUY. Yeah... **

**Well Bye for now~  
`Love, Squirtle  
**

**P.S. Rainydays-inc! Since you pitched me that idea, you get a chance to know what's going to happen! If you want just tell me and I'll PM you! I must want you trough, there might be some spoilers...  
**


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as she arrived home, she knew something was wrong. Usually, Blair would greet her at the door, say something ridiculous, and then tackle her with her breasts. Hanging her coat and scarf, she toed off her shoes, and glanced down. There was another set of shoes there – beside Blair's high heels. Maka sighed. Did her aunt find another man to prey on? She sure hoped not. Her last boyfriend, well _boy-toy _didn't end up well.

She could hear the low voices in the kitchen, the door closed. Maka swallowed, grimacing now. She really, really hoped they were not doing anything appropriate. For God's sake, they ate in there. She placed a hand on the handle and tugged, pulling it out of the way.

And paused.

The first thing she saw that did not belong was bleached, white spikes. They were the same kind she wished to touch, if only for a second, but they certainly weren't supposed to be here, at her table. The school uniform was on the long, strong body, and his large hands were on the table, around a cup of steaming tea.

"Oh~" Blair's voice barely broke through Maka's mind, "Maka -chan, welcome home!"

And then Maka's eyes caught onto Soul's warm, surprised dark orbs. She openly gaped at her classmate before she dropped her school bag.

"E-Eva…You!" She shouted, startling the two at the table. Blair blinked rapidly, shocked while Soul just watched her, "Stalker! I knew you were a stalker the day you touched me!"

Blair darted her eyes between them, "Eh? Wait! Touch?!"

Casually, Soul raised the cup of tea to his mouth, his lips twitching to fight back a smirk, "I'm no stalker, Maka."

"First name basis…?" Blair murmured to herself, an evil-ish cat-like grin appearing on her face.

Maka's eyebrow twitched. This was the worst case scenario ever. Dealing with Blair _and_ Soul separately was a lot of work, but not too much. But together, it made her world turn upside down with terror. It was too much to handle.

"Are you two," Blair started with a wider smile, much to Maka's annoyance and dismay, "together?"

"WHAT?!" Maka shouted, startling Soul and Blair as she turned a cherry red. "We are not! He's trespassing, and…a-and as if I would do anything with that idiot!" She jabbed a furious finger at him. Soul cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"That seems unfair," Soul muttered.

"You're telling me," Blair sighed, shaking her head. And then she perked up, "Ne, ne, Soul-kun, I've never seen that kind of reaction out of her! Do you want to see her baby pictures? You can see all the expression she's ever made~ And then I'll bake some cookies and I can tell you when she almost fell in the toilet—"

"S-STOP IT!" Blair and Soul gazed at the red girl, "STOP IT! Just stop, both of you!" Suddenly, she stalked over to Soul, and took a handful of his sweater roughly, yanking him from the wooden seat. Blair gasped dramatically, and Maka dragged the black-haired to the door.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Blair-san~" Soul sang lightly as he was dragged away. When the front door slammed behind the two, Blair grinned to herself.

"How cute."

…

…

"Explain yourself." Maka ordered a rather stern look on her pink face.

Soul righted his collar. They stood a few feet from Maka's home. The petite blonde crossed her arms around herself, glaring at him, and Soul offered a small smile to her, "Sorry. Did I intrude?"

Maka's glare sharpened, "Yes!" Stalker…, she added internally.

"I didn't stalk you," Soul said. Maka averted her gaze – how could he read her so well? "I was only walking from school when you kicked me out and I ran into Blair-san. She was about to hit a pole and dropping all her groceries."

Maka's expression softened. That did sound a lot like her aunt. She shook her head, "I-I suppose that could be true." She dropped her arms to her sides limply, before swallowing. Soul casted her a curious look. Biting her lower lip, Maka muttered, "She wasn't acting weird, was she?"

Soul grinned, "Heh. She's like you, but the complete opposite."

Maka glared at him again, "I'll take that as a good thing," She paused again, "A-And she didn't say anything…weird, did she?"

Soul stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Who's Spirit?"

Her reaction was instantaneous. She tensed up, and her eyes seemed to harden. She wrapped her arms around her, curling the hands over the opposite shoulders. With a frown, she said, "That's none of your business."

Soul smiled softly, "Maybe." She was quiet, "How did he—"

"Die?" Maka asked, her voice sharp.

Soul continued to smile. When she didn't reply, he murmured, "I'll tell you about my mom," When she didn't respond, he continued, "Her name was Evans Aurora, and she was really nice and beautiful. You remind me a lot of her. But when I was little, she left home when it was raining…" Maka glanced at him – he was staring towards her, but his eyes held a faraway look, "And she didn't come back." He nudged his foot in the sidewalk, before meeting her eyes.

Maka swallowed again – it felt like glass was stuck in her throat, "S…She died?"

"Yeah," Soul nodded, "I didn't know until two days later. She was a single mother, and my brother and I were left alone. Since I was in junior year, I didn't know what to do. Sorry if I didn't say good morning to you around that time." He chuckled a bit, and she licked her lips nervously. A light breeze drifted through the air and Soul shifted on his feet, before turning away, preparing to walk off, "I guess I should—"

"Spirit was my father," Maka said. Soul glanced over his shoulder at her. She was staring at the ground, "And…he died when I was little."

Soul's expression was surprisingly sober – not his usual teasing, bright self, "And?"

She shot him a cold look, "And what?"

His shoulder slumped a bit. His handsome face relaxed into a small smile a second later, "I thought you were opening up to me for a second," he claimed, "Ah, but I guess it's a little too early for that." Maka was surprised when he placed a large hand on her head and mussed her hair gently. She met to yell at him, tell him to unhand her, but when she looked at his face, his eyes were shining and his bright smile was back. Her words got stuck in her throat, "But this is enough for now."

_Enough?_ Maka thought silently. Her cheeks warmed. There was something in her chest again – guilt. While he was able to give her love and patience, she answered with brash behavior. She bit the inside of her cheek. Maybe…Just maybe, she could do something about the guilt.

Tell him something.

Let him in, a small voice said in the back of her head. She swallowed again.

"…I—"

"And I won't lick you, so don't worry."

Maka paused. Her deadpan expression came back in full force. Blair chose that chance to lean out the door and yell gleefully, "Maaaakaaaa -chaaaan~! Come inside so we can take a bath together!"

…

…

Ragnarok scowled up at the sun beating down on the field. Settling the baseball cap on his head, he watched the group of girls through the gate. They giggled and talked, their skirts drifting dangerously up to exposing their underwear. His dark eyes searched through the idiotic groups of schoolboys and the teachers heading to their cars, before he sighed heavily, smacking his fist into his mitt for a few moments.

"Ragnarok-san ~!"

With a groan, the reven-haired male glanced up from underneath his cap and watched as Tsubaki made her way across the large field. She stopped a few feet away from him and rolled her eyes, "Why're you out here? Class just ended!"

"Ya know why," He groused, sweat beading on his forehead.

To everyone's surprised Tsubaki grinned slyly, "Waiting for Maka-chan?"

He tried to fight down the stupid, stupid blush in his cheeks, but it came up anyway. Tch. It was hot. It was not as if it mattered. "No…Well, I g-guess. But we're practicing. It's supposed to help her motor skills and coach is complaining I need to improve my curve ball."

"Mhmm…" Tsubaki hummed, "Is that right?"

"Yes," He nearly snarled, "You little—"

"Ah~Don't be mean, Raggy! You should treat me better!" She exclaimed, "After all, I'm the one who got to her first. You're lucky I'm in love with Risa-sempai~"

Ragnarok rolled his dark eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

"And Maka-chan is adorable~!" Tsubaki cried. To Ragnarok's annoyance, from the outlines of her bra through her thin school shirt, she yanked her bra up, pushing up her already big breasts, "And sexy, too. She just doesn't know it, yet!"

Ragnarok bared his teeth, "Fuck with her, and I'll rip your head out."

"I'd like to see you try," Tsubaki sang lightly, dancing on spot.

"You two," Both heads shot up. There stood Maka. She was dressed in her school, gym shorts and an overly large white shirt that made her appear tinier than she already was. Her hair draped down her back in silken waves. Her flat expression changed a bit and she arched a brow, "What are you doing?"

Ragnarok shamefully cleared his throat, "Nothin'." He grabbed up the extra mitt and tossed it to her, "Here." Maka's mouth fell open and she held out her small hands. Luckily, she caught it clumsily.

She offered a deadpanned expression that made his eyebrow twitch and she hurried to put it on. Ragnarok lightly bounced the ball in his mitt. Tsubaki darted her sapphire eyes between the two before grinning merrily.

"Ragnarok has a crush~!" she sang in barely audible voice

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Fine, I'm leaving," Tsubaki skipped over to Maka and pecked the girl on her cheek before leaning back in worry, "You should put on some sunscreen, Maka-chan. You might get burned." She turned to Ragnarok and gently wawed, "See you guys!" She lopped away cheerfully.

Ragnarok glowered after her and Maka frowned curiously, "A crush?" She tilted her head to the side.

Ragnarok coughed and averted his gaze, "I do not! Tsubaki's just an idiot."

Maka wiggled her fingers in the mitt, "I cannot argue with that. Tsubaki-chan's grades are not anything to brag about…but…still," She stared up at him, "If we're friends, shouldn't I know who your crush is?"

"No!" He answered too quickly and she frowned again, "I mean," he cocked his arm back and tossed the ball. It bounced off Maka's outstretched fingers and rolled on the ground. She rushed to scoop it from the ground. He sighed, "It's more of an' personal thing, you know?"

Maka looked plain confused, "I do not know. I wasn't aware there were friendship rules."

Ragnarok wanted to bonk her upside the head, "Don't you have boundaries? Like with Evans?" Why in the hell did he bring that douche up?

Maka blinked, startled, and he watched with vivid annoyance as she blushed and tossed the ball weakly back. He bent down to catch it, and it rolled into his mitt gently. Maka balled her one visible hand into a small ball, "W-Why would I have boundaries with that moron?" She scoffed, her voice higher than normal.

Ragnarok grinned dryly and threw the ball back. Harder than he meant to, and it whipped past her hands in frightening speeds. Maka gasped, retracting, and glanced at him. Ragnarok stared at the ground, nudging it with his toe, "Ya sure?"

"…?"

"Are ya really sure it's like that between you two," he murmured, "Yer pretty close."

Maka bit her bottom lip, "It's not like that. At least…not for me."

He snorted and took a step forward, "You just don't understand it," He began to walk towards her with purpose. Maka blinked her wide eyes when she felt something on her head, and her face felt a lot less warm. She glanced up, curious. Ragnarok was staring down at her with his dark eyes and had a hand against the brim of his cap, which was now resting snugly on her head, protecting her from the sun.

Maka blinked again, "Rag—"

"Shit," he grumbled, "You're already turnin' red." He scowled before glancing at the sun, keeping his eyes away from hers, "And…" He continued on from earlier, "I don't understand a lot of things right now either."

She tilted her head to the side, a vibrant lock falling over her small shoulder. "Will you tell me what you feel when you've sorted everything out?"

He darted his eyes back to her. His scowl deepened, his eyebrows merging with clear frustration. Finally, he said, "Yeah." And he turned and walked a few feet behind her, plucking up the ball, "Let's practice more."

Maka managed a small say of agreement before he resumed his pitching position.

Ragnarok watched the small girl, eyes shining from underneath his hat, and her cheeks a light pink from the heat. He sighed heavily, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Stupid Tsubaki.

…

…

**So I wanted to update after I've read a new chapter of one of my fav Fan-Fics :P As you see, it didn't work out well. I realized how much it sucks to wait for a story you like. Well, Bye. **

**Yay~ After few months, but hey, I updated! Did you like it? I LOVE Ragnarok so much in this fic. I didn't really want him to like Maka in the beginning, but I like the thought of it. I'm not planning to make this story very long, but stuff keeps popping up in my head. Once, my best guy friend did that to me. when I was just sitting there on the bench, waiting for him to finish, he slammed his hat down on my head, albeit very much roughly and almost made me scream and fall. **

**I thought it was sweet~ But, believe me, this is strictly Soma! And much more Soma in next chapter. I think this was more a filler, and more of Soul and Maka learning a little bit more. Besides Soul being the delightful pervert and Maka being a typical tsundere, I wanted to go deeper in their personalities and past. I continue in the next chapter. **

**Oh well I'm kinda into RagnarokxMaka now, anyone else with me? If enough people likey it, I might write another story just for them! Wha'd ya think? :3**

**Please review. Hope you liked it. The more reviews, the faster I'll update!**

_**-Just another sexy Squirtle! **_

10


End file.
